Never forget to flaunce
by Chemistress22
Summary: Hermine kehrt in dem Herbst nach der Endschlacht gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden nach Hogwarts zurück um ihren Abschluss nachzuholen. Professor Snape hat den Schlangenangriff überlebt (Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Zaubertränkemeister stirbt durch Schlangenbiss- nicht sehr logisch, oder ;) ) und zwischen den Beiden entwickelt sich eine Beziehung. Warnung: Lemon und BDSM
1. Coming Home

Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus um ein bisschen Spaß mit ihnen zu haben (oder wie es in meinen Pädagogikvorlesungen immer so schön heißt: für ein „Gedankenexperiment"). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte (lediglich einige müde Lacher im Freundeskreis :D).

Seid gewarnt vor expliziten Sexszenen im Verlauf der Geschichte und ich möchte anmerken, dass es mir sehr wichtig ist, dass alle beschriebenen Dinge „Safe, Sane and Consentual" ablaufen.

Ich liebe BDSM: „Done right, kinky sex can be a real bonding experience." also wenn das nicht euer Kink ist... Lest die Geschichte trotzdem - vielleicht ist es ja danach euer Kink.

Weiterhin ist Hermine definitiv volljährig (das kann nicht häufig genug betont werden) und Snape ist um die 38 Jahre alt.

Auch wenn es am Anfang ein bisschen so klingt, shippe ich _Drarry_ nicht! Also lasst euch bitte nicht auf diese Geschichte ein, wenn ihr nach _Drarry_ sucht.

1\. Kapitel:

Schwer schnaufend schob sich der Hogwarts- Express durch die raue Landschaft Schottlands. Vor den Fenstern zogen Moore und schroffe Felsen vorbei, doch wirklich viel war durch die Regenschlieren nicht erkennbar. Das goldene Trio saß in einem der vielen Abteile zusammen mit Luna, Neville und Ginny. Die Stimmung schwankte zwischen freudig erregt und ungemütlich verlegen. Beinahe greifbar schwebte die Vorfreude auf das Schloss und die Angst vor den Erinnerungen im Abteil, aber niemand traute sich diesen Dualismus auszusprechen.

Luna hatte ein Kartenspiel in der Hand und legte die Karten gedankenverloren vor sich aus. Hermine tat so, als würde es sie interessieren, was Luna dort tat, aber die Falte auf ihrer Stirn verriet, dass sie den Wahrsagetechniken noch immer nicht traute. Luna war von ihren Karten vollständig eingenommen und damit das genaue Gegenteil von Neville, der unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte und sich der Stimmung ganz genau bewusst war.

Hin und wieder liefen jüngere Schülerinnen am Abteilfenster vorbei und verlangsamten ihre Schritte, um einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Häufig rutschten ihre hungrigen Augen nach wenigen Sekunden von Harrys Narbe ab und landeten auf den breiten Schultern von Neville.

„Meint ihr, es werden mehr Geister da sein?", brach dieser schließlich die Stille und zog genervt die Vorhänge der Abteiltür zu.

Ginny strich beruhigend über das Fell von Arnold und Ron wurde blass um die Nase.

„Das ist eine unwichtige Frage.", hauchte Luna, „Eine wichtige Frage wäre zum Beispiel, wer der dunkle Fremde ist, den ich in Hermines Zukunft sehe."

Ron lachte einen Tick zu laut auf: „Du meinst bestimmt ihren neuen Kater. Wie hattest du ihn nochmal genannt?"

Hermine hatte den Sommer bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau verbracht. Ihre Eltern waren nicht mehr aufzufinden, das Zaubereiministerium suchte immer noch nach ihnen, aber die Erinnerungsmanipulation von Hermine war stark genug, als dass sie mehrere Jahre anhielt und Australien war ein großer Kontinent. Der Vorsitzende der neugegründeten Abteilung für Kriesenmanagement in Muggelbelangen hatte ihr versichert, dass sie weiter nach den Beiden suchen würden, aber er keine große Hoffnung hatte.

Sollte der Zauber Hermines permanent sein, würden ihre Eltern sich nicht von sich heraus bemerkbar machen.

Es hatte Hermine gut getan Molly zu helfen und die Familie war so herzlich, dass jede Geste, jede Umarmung wie Balsam für ihre Seele war. Auch die Weasleys trauerten und die Lücke, die Fred hinterlassen hatte, war allgegenwärtig. Ron half George viel im Laden der Zwillinge und es gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut die Buchhaltung zu übernehmen und die Produkte den Besuchern vorzuführen.

Gegen Ende des Sommers verschwand Krummbein für ein paar Tag und schleppte, als er wieder auftauchte einen kleinen, pechschwarze Kater an. Das war der Tag an dem Hermine merkte, dass sie wieder aufrichtig lächeln konnte und so hatte sie sich entschieden den kleinen Kater zu behalten.

„Nazgul.", Hermine rollte mit den Augen, „Und natürlich ist er der dunkle Fremde in meiner Zukunft."

Ron lächelte beruhigt und zog sein Lunch-Paket aus seinem Koffer.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mehr Geister in Hogwarts gibt, als vorher.", erklärte Hermine an Neville gewand, „Alle die in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gekämpft haben, waren sehr mutig. Mutig genug um nach dem Tod ins Ungewisse zu gehen."

Ginny nickte bekräftigend und die drückende Stimmung lichtete sich ein bisschen.

„Es wäre schrecklich jetzt den Creevey Brüdern wieder zu begegnen.", sagte Neville. Jeder im Abteil (außer Luna, die ihre abstrus große, pinke Brille aufgesetzt hatte und Hermine eingehend mustere) dachte an Fred, aber niemand sprach seinen Namen aus.

„Ich frage mich, wer jetzt welche Fächer unterrichtet.", Harry legte den Kopf schief und strich Ginny eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, „Viele der Lehrer sind im Kampf gefallen oder von den Todessern im letzten Jahr „aussortiert" worden. Soweit ich weiß haben sie Muggelkunde neu besetzten müssen und natürlich Wahrsagen und Astronomie."

„Was ist mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke?", fragte Neville hoffnungsvoll, „Darf Snape nicht mehr unterrichten nach allem, was er getan hat?"

Die Abteiltür glitt auf und ein blasser Mann mit hellbondem Haar steckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Hey", grüßte er verlegen und zog die Tür noch etwas weiter auf, „Darf ich mich vielleicht mit zu euch setzten? Die jüngeren Schüler haben Angst vor mir."

Luna rutschte ein Stückchen zur Seite: „Natürlich, Draco."

„Ich habe meine Prüfungen letztes Jahr nicht bestanden.", erklärte er, „Ich hatte... naja.."

Luna tätschelte ihm den Arm, was Draco Malfoy genauso zu verwirren schien, wie den Rest des Abteils. „Du hattest viel um die Ohren mit deiner Familie, die von Lord Voldemort misshandelt wurde."

Neville lächelte schwach: „Das passiert den Besten."

Die Reise zurück nach Hogwarts schien allen sehr unrealistisch und Draco Malfoy im gleichen Abteil wie Harry, Ron und Hermine machte es für die Dreien nicht einfacher.

Ein paar Minuten wusste niemand so genau, was er sagen, oder wo er hinschauen soll.

Die Trolley Hexe brach die Stille mit ihrem Ruf „Süßes vom Wagen."

Harry stand auf und kam mit einem Arm voll Bertie Botts Bohnen und Schokofröschen wieder. Er ließ seine Beute auf den Tisch in der Abteilmitte fallen und machte eine einladende Geste: „Das hat mir in meinem ersten Jahr hier die Freundschaft zu Ron gewonnen. Greift zu!"

Dracos Miene erhellte sich und auf einmal sah er nicht mehr so blass aus.

„Freunde erkaufen- da fühle ich mich gleich heimisch.", erklärte er und schälte den Frosch aus seiner Verpackung.

„Ich finde es schon beeindruckend, dass die alte Fledermaus überhaupt Nagini überlebt hat.", sagte Ginny und schaute provokativ zu Draco hinüber.

Der lies sich nicht einschüchtern und erwiderte mit einem Achselzucken: „Das würde euch Gryffindors so passen- der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, der ein jahrelanges Leben als Doppelagent überlebt hat, getötet von einer großen Schlange. Das strotzt nur so von Ironie."

„Ich habe gehört, dass er eine Freundschaft mit Dracula dem berühmten Vampir pflegt und der ihm zur Hilfe geeilt ist. Snape ist jetzt wahrscheinlich auch ein Vampir- ich habe mir extra eine Knoblauch Kette mitgenommen, um sie an die Tür von unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zu hängen.", Luna zog eine stinkende Mischung aus Türkranz und Knoblauch aus ihrem Koffer.

Hermine verdrehte nur ungläubig die Augen, während Ginny in ihren Ärmel prustete.

„Luna, er hatte ein Antiserum bei sich- er war vorbereitet, schließlich hat er nicht ausschließen können, dass Voldemorts Haustier ihn irgendwann einmal beißen wird.", erklärte Hermine.

Aber Luna war schon wieder in ihre Karten vertieft und hörte Hermine nicht mehr zu.

Der Zug pfiff dreimal laut und es kam Leben in die Truppe.

„Ginny, magst du mir den Koffer reichen?" „Ich bekomme den Umhang nicht zu." „Kein Wunder, du stehst auf dem Saum, Neville."

Das Fahrttempo drosselte sich und der Hogwarts - Express kam schnaufend auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade zum Stehen.

Der zauselige Kopf von Hagrid überragte alle Schüler, als er laut nach den Erstsemestern rief. Er winkte Harry, Ron und Hermine kurz zu und stapfte dann mit einer Horde schnatternder Kinder in Richtung See.

Draco stieß Harry den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Vor drei Jahren habe ich dich richtig mies verhext, dir die Nase gebrochen und dich versucht wieder nach London zurückfahren zu lassen...", feixte er, „Ich fange jetzt schon an nostalgisch zu werden."

„Nostalgisch?", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Eine Entschuldigung wäre wohl zu viel verlangt, oder?"

„Ja schon.", sagte Draco und hob die Schultern, „Aber du kannst meine letzte Berty Botts Bohne haben."

Harry lachte laut, aber verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht: „Ohrenschmalz".

In Harrys lachen mischten sich vereinzelte Schreie vom Waldesrand. Die Kutschen mit den Testralen warteten auf die Schüler und nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts vor einem halben Jahr konnten viele die magischen Kreaturen zum ersten Mal wahrnehmen. Die Sieben beschleunigten ihre Schritte, um die Panik im Keim zu ersticken und während Luna den Tieren der ersten Kutsche sanft über die Nüstern strich, riefen die Vertrauensschüler der jeweiligen Häuser zur Ruhe auf. Das goldene Trio und ihre Freunde blieben, bis alle Schüler auf Kutschen verteilt wurden, um dann in die letzte einzusteigen und zum Schloss zu fahren. Hinter ihnen apparierten die Hauselfen die großen Gepäckstapel in die Schlafsäle des Schlosses.

Die große Halle war zum Beginn des Schuljahres festlich geschmückt und viele Fähnchen und Wimpel mit dem Hogwartswappen waren über die Tische gehängt worden. Die Haustische, die sonst immer in vier langen Reihen gestanden hatten, waren auseinandergezogen, sodass die strickte Ordnung nach Häusern aufgebrochen wurde. Hermine lächelte, als sie die große Halle betrat. Dies war immer ein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes magischer Ort für sie gewesen und auch die Bilder von den vielen Verletzten und Toten, die hier nach der Schlacht gesammelt wurden, konnten das Gefühl wieder zuhause zu sein nicht entwerten. Malfoy verließ die Truppe, als er eine Gruppe von befreundeten Slytherins fand, aber er winkte noch einmal kurz zum Abschied. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und schüttelten kaum merklich die Köpfe. So surreal!

Während sie einen Tisch auf der linken Seite der Halle ansteuerten, nicht weit entfernt vom Lehrertisch, warf Hermine einen schnellen Blick auf das Kollegium. Professor McGonagall hatte den Posten der Schulleitung übernommen und scannte mit prüfendem Blick die einströmenden Schülerinnen und Schüler. Professor Flitwick saß zu ihrer Linken und tuschelte verhalten mit Professor Slughorn, der sichtlich dünner aussah, als im letzten Jahr. Als Slughorns Blick auf Harry viel, unterbrach er kurz das Gespräch, kritzelte etwas auf eine Serviette und ließ diese zu dem Schülertisch hinüberschweben.

Es waren viele neue Gesichter im Kollegium, Professor Trelawney hatte es vorgezogen den verfluchten Ort zu verlassen und Firenze war nach der Schlacht von den Zentauren so übel verstoßen worden, dass er Großbritannien verlassen und in einer Kolonie in Finnland Zuflucht gefunden hatte. Hermine hatte während der Sommerferien ein paar Eulen mit ihm ausgetauscht, weil sie die Kultur der Zentauren faszinierend fand.

Professor Sprout saß kugelig und fröhlich wie eh und je ganz links an der Tafel und zwinkerte Neville verschwörerisch zu. Die Beiden hatten im letzten Jahr zusammengearbeitet, um Schülerinnen und Schüler aus dem Schloss zu schmuggeln und sie mitsamt ihrer Familien verschwinden zu lassen. Neville hatte sich als Geheimniswahrer für eine Reihe an Sicherheitshäusern angeboten und den Raum der Wünsche genutzt, um Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Professor Sprout hatte potentielle Verstecke ausfindig gemacht und mit ihren finanziellen Rücklagen die Häuser oder Ländereien so heimlich wie möglich aufgekauft.

Hermines Blick wanderte einen Platz weiter und trafen auf Professor Snape. Er trug wie immer seinen dunklen Umhang mit den vielen Knöpfen, doch die lange Narbe an seinem Hals war neu. Außerdem waren die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen verschwunden und er sah nicht mehr ganz so blass aus.

Harry folgte Hermines Blick und flüsterte: „Sie haben ihn vor dem Wizardgamot freigesprochen. Als ich bei den Auroren mitgeholfen habe die restlichen Todesser aufzuspüren und anzuklagen, habe ich auch ein paar Stunden in seiner Anhörung verbracht und für ihn ausgesagt."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er das Schikanieren der Schüler genauso abgelegt hat, wie sein schlechtes Image!", flüsterte Ron zurück.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, doch mitten in der Bewegung schaute Professor Snape plötzlich von dem Buch auf, was er in der Hand hielt. Zwei rabenschwarze Augen blickten in ihre. Hermine wurde auf einmal sehr warm und sie merkte deutlich die Röte, die ihr ins Gesicht schoss. Sie senkte langsam den Blick und drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung von Ron und Harry, die allerdings von der Notiz von Slughorn abgelenkt waren. Vorsichtig hob Hermine den Kopf erneut. Professor Snapes schaute sie weiterhin unergründlich an und Hermine fand es auf einmal sehr schwer sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmet. Die schmalen Lippen von Professor Snape kräuselten sich in ein freudloses Lächeln und er hoch leicht eine Augenbraue an.

Neville brach den Bann, als er lautstark zwei weitere Stühle an den Tisch zog, um zwei kichernden Mädchen aus Gryffindor an ihrem Tisch Platz zu machen. Hermine nutzte die Chance um den beiden freundlich zuzulächeln und Harry und Ron die Notiz von Slughorn aus den Händen zu ziehen.

„Eine Einladung zur Willkommensfeier für das neue Schuljahr?", fragte sie neugieriger als sie eigentlich war.

„Ja- er hat mich gebeten euch zwei mitzubringen und wen ich sonst noch einladen möchte.", Harry seufzte tief, „Das wollte ich eigentlich umgehen."

„Morgen Abend in seinem Büro. Na der fängt ja früh an mit den exklusiven Partys.", Ginny steckte sich stumm einen Finger in den Mund und ahmte einen Brechreiz nach, „Ich dachte wir hätten noch ein bisschen Ruhe bis das losgeht. Eigentlich wollte ich mich auf das Quidditch Training konzentrieren und nicht darauf Harrys Begleitung zu sein."

Professor McGonagall räusperte ich laut und und klatschte in die Hände: „Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit für die Schulhymmne."

Während der Chor unter Leitung von Professor Flitwick los schmetterte, wagte Hermine unter einen kurzen Seitenblick zum Lehrerisch. Professor Snape hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und seine Hand massierte die Nasenwurzel. Wenn sie ehrlich war, sah er nicht so aus, als wenn er seine alten Lehrmethoden so schnell aufgeben würde.


	2. Ghost of the past

Kapitel 2:

Die Schlussnoten der Hogwartshymmne schwebten noch halb im Raum, als auch schon die Auswahlzeremonie begann. Das Sortieren der Erstis verlief unspektakulär, obwohl es am Anfang ein paar Probleme bei der Platzsuche der neuen Schüler an den Gemeinschaftstischen gab. Nachdem sich alle auseinandersortiert hatten, ergriff Professor McGonagall erneut das Wort und stellte eine handvoll neue Lehrer vor. Hermine versuchte Professor Snapes Platz strickt aus ihrem Blickfeld zu streichen, was erstunlich gut klappte, da er seine lange Nase wieder in seinem Buch vergraben hatte. Die Willkommensrede neigte sich mit den üblichen Verboten bezüglich des Waldes und der Ausgehzeiten für Schüler dem Ende und als Professor McGonagall zweimal in die Hände klatschte, erschien ein üppiges Festmal auf den Tischen.

Die Hauselfen hatten es mit den Schülern gut gemeint- es gab große Platten mit frischem Obst, Roastbeef, Kartoffelbrei und Kürbispasteten. Luna hatte sich ein großes Herz aus Erdbeeren auf dem Teller zurechtgelegt und schob ihren Stuhl zurück um sich die Schokosauce von einem der Nachbartische reichen zu lassen. Hermine hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl besonders hungrig zu sein. Nach dem Blickaustausch mit Professor Snape wollte sie eigentlich nur noch in ihr Bett in den Schlafsaal des Gryffindor- Turmes und eine lange Nacht lang das flaue Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend wegschlafen. Sie schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein und schob sich wiederwillig ein paar Weintrauben in den Mund. Die beiden Mädchen, die ihr gegenüber saßen flirteten offen mit Neville, der die Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen schien und Hermine versuchte sich abzulenken indem sie ihren Gesprächen lauschte.

Die Mädchen erzählten, wie sie bei den Wiederaufbauarbeiten des Schlosses mitgeholfen hatten und Neville gab ein paar seiner Ferienabendteuer zum Besten. Er hatte mit Professor Sprout zusammen die Verstecke aufgelöst und die Häuser wieder verkauft. Seinen Geschichten zufolge war das mit viel Papierkram verbunden und als die Mädchen danach fragten, wie Professor Sprout so privat drauf ist, winkte er ab und lenkte die Beiden mit Fragen über Hogwarts im Sommer und lange Nächte am See ab.

Hermine war beeindruckt davon, wie elegant Neville die Privatsphäre seiner Mitstreiterin schützte und gleichzeitig die Chance nutzte beiläufig sein Interesse an den Beiden zu bekunden.

"Wir waren eine Nacht schwimmen bei Mondschein und der Riesenkraken ist plötzlich vor uns aufgetaucht.", kicherte die eine, "Wusstest du, dass es das Gerücht gibt, dass Godric Gryffindor ein unregistrierter Animagus war und sich in einen Riesenkraken verwandeln konnte?"

Neville grinste von Ohr zu Ohr: "Und könnt ihr das Gerücht bestätigen? Wie war es mit dem Riesenkraken zu baden?"

"Zuerst hatte wir echt Angst", gab die ein zu und stief ihre Freundin an, "Aber dann hat er uns hochgehoben und wieder ins Wasser geworfen- das hat Spaß gemacht."

Die Beiden kicherten und Neville ließ seine Augenbrauen anzüglich wackeln: "Dann sollten wir das bald alle gemeinsam wiederholen."

"Wenn Männer dabei sind, taucht der Kraken nicht auf.", schaltete sich Ginny ein und Harry warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu.

"Was?", verteidigte sie sich, "Ich habe das im fünften Jahr eingehend getestet."

"Aber Fred und George haben schon viele Begegnungen mit ihm.", sagte Ron, dem nicht aufviel, dass Harry leicht panisch von Ginny zu Neville schaute um zu sehen, ob Neville diese Aussage genauso beuunruhigte, wie ihn. "Sie haben ihn angeblich gekitzelt."

"Ich habe meinen Namen gehört?", ertönte eine Stimme aus der Salatschale. Ein milchiger durchscheinender Kopf tauchte auf und prompt herrschte Totenstille am Tisch.

"Mister Weasley wir hatten das besprochen", sagte der Kopf des fast kopflosen Nick, der im Erdbeerherz auf dem Teller von Luna auftauchte, "wir wollten ihnen erst Zeit lassen anzukommen und sie danach erschrecken."

"Oh", hauchte Luna verzückt, "Ich habe einen Geist beschwört."

"Fred?", flüsterte Ginny, die als erstes ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und streckte eine Hand nach der Salatschüssel aus.

"Nun schaut nicht so entgeistert!", grinste Fred und schwebte aus der Salatschüssel heraus, "Holt mir lieber einen weiteren Stuhl."

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Wenn sie nicht handelte, dann würde gleich etwas ganz, ganz Schlimmes passieren. Ginnys Unterkiefer zitterte bedenklich und Ron hatte seit Freds erscheinen nicht mehr geatmet. Plötzlich war ihr die große Halle zu klein und das Geschnatter der Mitschüler zu laut und sie wollte nur noch weg von dem Tisch und allen Bildern, die auf sie einstürzten. Molly, die jeden Abend einen Feuerwiskey trinkt und beim Stricken vor dem Kamin weint. George wie er alle Spiegel im Fuchsbau abhängt, um nicht sein eigenens Spiegelbild zu sehen. Ginny, die zum Training Freds alten Besen fliegt, obwohl Harry ihr zum Geburtstag einen viel besseren geschenkt hatte. Arthur, der auf Freds Beerdigung nicht mehr stehen konnte und gestützt werden musste. Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte alle Bilder auszublenden. Raus aus ihrem Kopf, raus aus ihrer Welt.

Harry handelte, wie schon seit Jahren, instinktiv richtig und stand auf und schob einen weiteren Stuhl an den Tisch.

"Danke Harry. Wenigstens einer hier, der ein paar Benimmregeln kennt.", sagte Fred und schwebte auf den Stuhl um sich dort niederzulassen, "Seid ihr auf dem Mund gefallen? Hat niemand hier etwas geistreiches zu sagen?"

Hermine schaute sich verstohlen um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der blutige Baron gerade eine schauerlich schöne Show für die Erstis hinlegte und die anderen Schüler von dem Familiendrama der Weasleys abgelenkt waren.

"Und jetzt hast du ihnen das Mahl verdorben und die kleine Ginevra weint gleich.", schalt der fast kopflose Nick Fred.

"Fred, du Arsch, wir haben dich begraben!", blitzte Ginny wutendbrand, denn sie hatte sich gegen Tränen und für die Wut entschieden, "Rate mal, wie es George gerade geht. Mama weint jeden Abend!"

Fred seufzte tief.

"Das tut mir genauso weh, wie dir.", sagte er leise und deutete auf seine durchsichtige Brust, "Genau hier. Aber es hat ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich mich entschieden hatte ob ich wirklich nicht gehen möchte. Ich musste ja für zwei entscheiden. George und ich wir sollen nicht getrennt sein. Wir waren schon immer Unholde- wir werden Spuken!"

Ron schüttelte wie in Trance den Kopf und streckte den Arm nach Fred aus: "Ist mir egal ob du lebst oder tot bist. Ich will dich nur umarmen, Mann!"

"Das ist das coolste an der ganzen Geschichte.", sagte Fred, grinste wieder und öffnete beide Arme weit um Ron einzuschließen, "Als Geist macht das richtig Spaß!"

Ron griff ins Leere und verzog das Gesicht. "Igitt, bist du Klamm!", beschwerte er sich.

Ginny schob laut den Stuhl zurück.

"Ich kann das gerade nicht.", sagte sie und stand auf, " Ich hasse dich gerade!"

Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Schüler, die zwischen den Tischen hin und her liefen um Speisen auszutauschen und verließ durch einen Seitenausgang die große Halle.

Harry erhob sich zögernd, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. "Ich mach das schon.", sagte sie und stand rasch auf, "Ich habe sowieso keinen Hunger."

Im Vorbeigehen klopfte sie Fred durch die Schulter. "Das wird schon wieder.", sagte sie beruhigend mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Fred.

Mit schnellen Schritten folgte sie Ginny aus der Halle und war dankbar der Situation entflohen zu sein. Ihr Kopf brummte und schmerzte und kaum war Hermine um die Ecke gebogen, legte sie ihre Stirn gegen die kalte Steinwand. Das half ein wenig und sie setzte ihren Weg fort in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny war nicht weit gekommen. Sie saß in einer der Fensternischen und hatte sich lautlos zusammengerollt.

"Ich bins.", sagte Hermine leise und setzte sich neben sie, "Wenn du mich nicht hier haben möchtest gehe ich wieder."

"Nein, bitte bleib.", ertönte es gedämpft unter vielen roten Haaren hervor und Hermine legte Ginny eine Hand auf den Rücken.

"Das kann er doch nicht machen!", stieß Ginny nach einer unendlich langen Zeit hervor, "er kann nicht einfach so wieder auftauchen!"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte, also blieb sie stumm und lehnte sich zurück, bis sie die kalte Fensterscheibe im Rücken hatte.

"Wie sagen wir das Mum?", fragte Ginny, "Was hat er sich dabei gedacht mitten im Salat aufzutauchen? Seit wann ist er wieder da? Warum ist er noch nicht bei George? Dürfen wir ihn beim Quiddich mit ins Team nehmen? Warum ist er nicht weitergegangen? Was macht er, wenn andere schlafen?"

"Ginny, du musst auch Luft holen!", Hermines Gehirn fühlte sich an, als wäre es zu groß für ihren Kopf und drückte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Schläfen.

Ginny entkugelte sich und sah Hermine aus zwei großen, ratlosen Augen an. "Und dann hat dieser Idiot nichts anderes zu tun als schlechte Wortwitze zu machen. Und ich hasse ihn gerade nur deswegen, weil ich ihn so sehr liebe."

Hermine schlang die Arme um Ginnys schmale Schultern und zog sie dicht zu sich heran.

"Ich weiß!", seufzte sie in Ginnys Haare, "Er weis das irgendwo auch. Und ich finde es erstaunlich, dass du das auch weist. Ich würde das an deiner Stelle gerade nicht wissen."

Ginny lachte kläglich und kuschelte sich in Hermines Umarmung: "Du bist manchmal so verkopft."

Und dann weinten sie ein bisschen und dann lachten sie ein wenig und als der Lärm auf den Korridoren anschwoll und das Ende des Festessens ankündigte, beschlossen die Beiden den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum einzuschlagen, um sich ihren Problemen zu stellen.

Hand in Hand gingen die Beiden durch die Eingangshalle und stoppten kurz, um an der Flügeltür frische Luft zu tanken. Die Ländereien um Hogwarts lagen still in der Nacht, nur hin und wieder konnte man einen gedämpften Ruf aus der Eulerei hören. Ginny hockte sich auf die Treppenstufen: "Wir brauchen eine Eule, damit wir dem Rest schreiben können.", sagte sie und Hermine nickte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Hagrids Hütte verströhmt ein warmes Licht in die Nacht und der See schimmerte silbern im Mondlicht. Sie atmete tief durch. Es sah alles so friedlich aus von hier.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss Weasley.", eine dunkle Stimme erklang aus der großen Halle, "Und wenn Sie das neue Schuljahr nicht mit Nachsitzen beginnen wollen, Miss Granger, dann kommen Sie zurück ins Schloss und schließen Sie die Tür."

Hermine zuckte zusammen und zog Ginny vom Boden hoch.

"Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie und beeilte sich in die große Halle zu treten und Ginny und die Tür hinter sich herzuziehen.

Snape schaute sie von oben herab an und seine schwarzen Augen brannten auf ihrer Haut. Ertappt ließ sie Ginnys Hand los. Sie fühlte sich, wie ein kleines Kind, was bei etwas Gefährlichem erwischt wurde, dabei hatte sie doch nur kurz die Nachtluft spüren wollen.

"Entschuldigung, _Sir._ ", verbesserte er gefährlich leise und drehte sich um, um seinen Weg in die Kerker fortzuführen. Seine lange Robe bauschte hinter ihm auf, dann war er verschwunden.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Der wird sich niemals ändern.", kicherte sie, "Die alte Fledermaus muss dringend mal lockerer werden. Ich frag mich, wann er das letzte Mal Spaß hatte."

"Shhh!", flüsterte Hermine und zog Ginny weiter, "Fledermäuse haben ein gutes Gehör! Außerdem will ich nicht wissen, was er unter Spaß versteht."

Kichernd und außer Atem kamen die Beiden beim Portrait der alten Dame an, die prompt aufschwang um eine Gruppe Gryffindors herauszulassen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wunderbar warm. Ganz in Rot- und Orangetönen eingerichtet, mit einladenden Sofas vor dem Kamin, konnte man hier eisige Abende im schottischen Winter überleben. Zwei der Sofas wurden bereits von Harry, Ron und Fred in beschlag genommen. Ginny und Hermine setzten sich dazu und Ginny ließ sich von Fred in eine eisige Umarmung ziehen.

"Ich wollte euch nicht verschrecken oder wehtun.", gab er zu, "Aber ich konnte auch nicht stillschwebend zuschauen, wie ihr euch den Bauch vollschlagt, während der tollpatschige Neville einen Dreier klarmacht."

"Das ist okay.", grinste Ginny und brach gleichzeitig in Tränen aus, "Es tut so gut dich wiederzusehen."

"Dich auch Schwesterherz", sagte Fred und versuchte ihr die Haare zu zerruffeln, was in einem leichten Windhauch endete, "Und Hermine, du siehst müde aus, aber lass dich auch nochmal drücken, bevor du ins Bett gehst."

Hermine schauderte unter Freds Plasma und war seit langem nicht mehr so glücklich so nasskalt zu sein.

"Und jetzt husch husch ins Körbchen!", rief Fred, "Der Rest des Abends ist Weasley Versammlung. Du hast doch bestimmt Floh Pulver reingeschmuggelt, oder Ginny?"

Ron griff in seine Hosentasche und warf eine Handvoll Pulver in den Kamin.

"Fuchsbau", rief er und steckte den Kopf tief in die grünen Flammen.

"Du musst _sie_ dazu bringen _hier_ durchzuflohen.", hörte Hermine noch Fred rufen, "Flammen sind nicht gut für mich."

Dann hatte sie den Aufgang zum Schlafturm erreicht und verabschiedete sich rasch von Harry, der nach links zu den Männerschlafsälen abbog. Hermine erklomm die rechten Treppenstufen und ließ sich im höchsten Stockwerk in ihr altes Bett fallen. Mit routinierten Bewegungen schälte sie sich aus ihrer Kleidung und putzte schnell ihre Zähne, bevor sie die roten Vorhänge entgültig zuzog.

 _Was für ein Tag_ , dachte sie und schloss die Augen. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und formten sich zu den unwirklichsten Szenen der letzten Stunden. Immer wieder unterbrochen von den dunklen Augen von Professor Snape, die wie zwei schwarze Löcher ihre Gedanken und Sorgen aufsogen, bis nur noch eine Frage vorhanden war:

Wann war das letzte Mal, dass der düstere Schatten komplett aus seinen Augen verschwunden?

Hermine wurde flau im Magen und bevor sie sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.


	3. Chromatophora

Hermines Bett war so gemütlich mit ihren beiden Katzen, die sich links und rechts von ihrem Kopfkissen zusammengerollte hatten, dass Hermine um ein Haar das Frühstück verschlafen hätte. Sie hatte es Ginny zu verdanken, die sie kurz vor acht aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerüttelt hatte, dass sie jetzt ihren Teller mit Rührei und Toast vollschaufeln konnte.

"Langsam Hermine, du wirst schon nicht verhungern!", feixte Ron. Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und bestrich hastig ihr Toast mit Butter. Das musste gerade er sagen. Wahrscheinlich war sein Magen noch in einem Koma vom Festessen.

Ein heiserer Schrei kündigte die Eulenpost an und die vier hielten eilig ihre Roben über ihre Becher und das Essen. Hermine fing ihre Zeitung geschickt aus der Luft und schaute dann mit milder Belustigung dem morgendlichen Fanpostchaos zu, dem Harry seit der großen Schlacht und dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort zum Opfer viel.

"Ich fühle mich ein bisschen wie an meinem ersten Geburtstag.", beschwerte Harry sich, "Aber mittlerweile wäre ich Onkel Vernon dankbar, wenn er die Briefe vernichten würde."

Ginny hatte sich einen lila Umschlag mit einem großen Herzsticker herausgesucht und studierte eingehend die krakelige Handschrift.

"Ich mag die Briefe von Kindern echt gerne. Die solltest du beantworten!", sie öffnete den Umschlag und entfaltete das nach Lavendel duftende Briefpapier, "Dieses Mädchen würde gerne wissen, ob du ihr einen Tipp gegen ihre miesen älteren Brüder geben könntest."

Ginny runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und tippte sich kurz auf die sommersprossige Nase, bevor sie den Brief wieder zusammenfaltete und ihn in ihre Schultasche gleiten ließ: "Ich glaube den hier werde ich für dich beantworten."

"Ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit.", die Stimme von Professor McGonagall erfüllte die Große Halle und als sie ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft schwang erschienen die Stundenpläne wie aus dem nichts vor den Schülern, "Bitte seht nach, ob ihr alle eure Wunschkurse belegen konntet und sprecht Unstimmigkeiten mit euren Hauslehrern ab."

Hermine scannte kurz ihre Wochenplanung. Ihre erste Doppelstunde hatte sie bei Professor McGonagall in Verwandlung, danach musste sie weiter zur Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape und nach einer langen Mittagspause folgten noch Geschichte der Zauberei und ...

"Stop.", Harry legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Stundenplan, "Warum haben wir nicht Slughorn in Zaubertränke, sondern Snape?"

"Es wird sogar noch schlimmer.", schaltete sich Ron ein, "Ich habe hier auch Snape bei der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stehen. Was soll das?"

"Professor Snape", meldete sich eine strenge und schmunzelnde Professor McGonagall zu Wort und die Drei fuhren erschrocken zusammen, "Übernimmt jeweils die Hälfte des Zaubertränke Kurses und die Hälfte des Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Kurses. Dadurch, dass letztes Jahr viele Schüler keinen Abschluss machen konnten, haben wir einen größeren Jahrgang. Wir haben uns im Kollegium dazu entschieden euren Jahrgang bei den Hauptfächern in jeweils zwei Kurse zu teilen, damit der Lernprozess nicht durch die Klassengröße gehindert wird."

Hermine nickte anerkennend. Sie hielt das für eine gute Maßnahme- es wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass das Augenmerk dieser Schule sich wieder auf die Ausbildung von jungen Hexen und Zauberern konzentrierte.

"Leider hat jeder Fachbereich die Teilung anders gemacht.", Professor McGonnagal zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, "In Zaubertränke wurdet ihr von Professor Slughorn nach dem Anmeldedatum geteilt und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat Professor Snape die Teilung aufgrund der Nachnamen gemacht. Aber das sind natürlich nur Kleinigkeiten. Sie werden daran schon nicht zugrunde gehen." Sie zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu und wand sich zum gehen, "Der Junge der lebt."

Ron wartete, bis Professor McGonagall außer Hörweite war und stöhnte dann laut auf: "Was für ein großer Mist! Kein Slughorn und dafür zweimal Snape."

Harry zuckte die Schultern, "Ich bin ganz froh darüber- wir werden über das Jahr schon genug von Slughorn mitbekommen. Heute Abend zum Beispiel. Kommst du mit, Ron?"

Doch Ginny kam ihm mit der Antwort zuvor: "Nein, Professor McGonagall hat uns für heute Abend die Erlaubnis gegeben unsere Familie im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen. Mum und der Rest Reisen heute nach Hogsmeade und werden über den Geheimgang ins Schloss kommen. George war gestern so glücklich, als er Fred wieder gesehen hat- fast wäre Fred in den Sog des Kamins geraten. Du musst also allein gehen, oder Slughorn absagen und heute Abend mit dabei sein."

Hermine schob ihren leeren Teller beiseite und sammelte ihren Tagespropheten und den Stundenplan ein, als Ginny sich zu ihr drehte: "Du bist natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen. Schließlich gehörst du zur Familie."

Hermine lächelte müde und nickte. Während sie die große Halle verließ um zum Klassenraum zu gehen, musste sie sich zusammenreißen nicht zu laufen. Das Bild von Fred als Geist und George als lebeniger Zauberer in einem Raum schwirrte in ihren Gedanken und verursachte ein drückendes Gefühl auf ihrer Brust. Die Aussicht heute Abend bei dem Treffen der Weasleys dabei zu sein, macht ihr Angst. Sie war so froh gewesen, als die Wunden der Todesfälle langsam heilten und die Weasleys und sie einen Alltagsrythmus gefunden hatten mit dem sie leben konnte. Jetzt waren sie irgendwie eine große Familie mit Fred dem Geist. Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie die eine Person zuviel sein, als wäre nicht Fred derjenige, der anders war, als die anderen, sondern sie. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wurde immer stärker und schnürte ihr die Lunge zu.

Hermine vermisste ihre Eltern. Sie liebte die Weasleys und sie wusste, dass sie immer bei ihnen willkommen war. Sie wusste auch, dass Freds erscheinen nicht hieß, dass sie gehen musste, aber sie fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling bei sehr privaten Familienmomenten.

Bis zur nächsten Mädchentoilette schaffte sie es noch, dann zog sie schnell die Tür hinter sich zu und kauerte sich in einer der Kabinen zusammen. Von schweren Schluchzern geschüttelt verfluchte sie alle und jeden und am Meisten sich selbst. Sie freute sich so sehr, dass Fred da war und sie hatte so Angst, dass sie ihn wieder verlieren könnten und sie fühlte sich so unwohl ein Teil der Weasleys zu sein und so allein in der Zaubererwelt, in die sie nicht hineingeboren war. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und vom Weinen wurde ihr so schlecht, dass sie das Frühstück wieder ausspuckte.

Erst als die Klingel zur Stunde ertönte, erschrak sie und konnte sich wieder zusammenreißen. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen strich sie den Rock ihrer Schuluniform glatt und spülte sich mehrfach den Mund aus, bevor sie aus der Toilette huschte und gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Professor McGonagall das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Klasse nach Nachnahmen geteilt und Harry und Ron wurden gerade am anderen Ende des Schlosses von Professor Flitwick unterrichtet. Neben Malfoy war noch ein Platz frei und Hermine setzte sich ohne zu zögern neben ihn, was mit einem kleinen Lächeln von Draco quittiert wurde. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie ihre Bücher aus der Tasche zog und ihre Augen mussten noch gerötet sein. Doch wenn Draco irgendetwas mitbekam, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Das machte es Hermine einfacher und sie war froh sich neben ihn gesetzt zu haben. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, um ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken und tat ihr Bestes um der Stimme von Professor McGonagall zu lauschen, die ihnen die prüfungsrelevanten Teilgebiete der Verwandlung aufzählte. Die ersten beiden Stunden zogen schnell an ihr vorbei und Hermine war dankbar, dass Professor McGonagall noch nicht mit den schwierigen Zaubersprüchen anfing, sondern zunächst das Wissen aus den letzten Jahren theoretisch abfragte. Für Melden und Antworten schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerade noch so auszureichen.

Sie machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen, dass Professor Snape sie genauso einfach ziehen lassen würde und versuchte auf dem Weg in die Kerker ihre Gedanken irgendwie zu ordnen. Über den Sommer hatte es ihr immer geholfen, wenn sie einmal geweint hatte, wenn der Trauerkloß in ihr zu groß wurde. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt sich zu sortieren und sie hatte auch nicht das Gefühl sich beruhigen zu können. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich fusselig an und bei dem Gedanken gleich vor einem kochenden Kessel zu sitzen, stieg langsam aber sicher die Panik in ihr hoch.

Knarzend öffnete sich die Kerkertür zum Klassenraum und Hermine hatte gerade genug Zeit um Harry und Ron in dem Pulk an Schülern ausfindig zu machen, bevor sie mit dem Strom in den Raum gerissen wurde. Die Drei suchten sich Plätze nah beieinander im hinteren Bereich des Klassenzimmers. Ron blickte sich aufmerksam im Raum um: "Anscheinend hat Neville sich ganz spät erst angemeldet. Das war wohl sein Glück."

Harry nickte: "Und Ginny hat sich von dir nicht nervös machen lassen und ihre Anmeldung auch erst spät rausgeeult." Er stupste Hermine an. "Harry an Hermine, bist du noch da?" Hermine nickte benommen.

Sie würde drei Kreuze machen, wenn diese Doppelstunde vorbei war.

Professor Snapes Anwesenheit war in der Luft des Klassenzimmers spürbar, bevor er sich durch irgendeinen Laut bemerkbar machte. Die Schüler wurden still, bis das Rascheln seiner langen Robe deutlich hörbar durch den Raum klang. Bis zum letzten Knopf hochgeschlossen und ganz in schwarz trug Severus Snape den schweren, schwarzen Sicherheitsumhang mit eingewebten Bannzaubern über seiner normalen Lehrerkleidung. Hermine versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren die Knöpfe zu zählen, um den Drang in ihr anzukämpfen sich krank zu melden und den Rest des Tages in ihrem Bett unter der Bettdecke zu verbringen.

"Im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts", die tiefe Stimme von Professor Snape war kaum ein Flüstern, aber dennoch vibrierten die Schallwellen in Hermines Knochen und schienen den Knoten in ihrer Brust aus Angst, Trauer und Einsamkeit ein wenig schrumpfen zu lassen, "habe ich euch erzählt, dass es bei mir im Unterricht kein albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel geben wird." Er machte eine kurze Pause um die Worte einwirken zu lassen und fuhr dann fort. "In den nächsten Wochen werden wir diesen Grundsatz ändern, um einen der Tränke zu brauen, der mit zu den schwierigsten des UTZ Levels gehört."

Die langen Finger seiner rechten Hand umschlossen eine kleine Glasphiole, die auf dem Lehrerpult stand und er hob sie auf Augenhöhe vor sich in die Luft. Sie enthielt eine farblose, klare Flüssigkeit, die auf den ersten Blick unscheinbar wirkte.

"Wer von euch kann mir sagen, um was für einen Trank es sich handelt?"

Hermines Hand schoss in die Luft, ohne, dass sie darüber nachdenken musste, doch Professor Snape ignorierte sie.

Ein neuer Knoten formte sich in Hermines Magen und sie merkte erleichtert, dass sie wieder andere Emotionen fühlen konnte. Die Wut von mehreren Jahren, die sie von Professor Snape im Unterricht links liegen gelassen wurde, brannte ihr fast ein Loch in den Bauch.

"Keiner?", sein Mund verzog sich zu einem missbilligenden Strich.

"Professor Snape?", Hermine wunderte sich selbst, wie fest ihre Stimme klang, "Es handelt sich bei dem Trank um _Chromatophora_ einen starken Atmosphärenanzeiger. Mithilfe von wenigen Tropfen dieses Trankes kann man die Stimmung und Gefühle der Personen in einem Raum messen. Er hat vielfältige Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. In St. Mungos wird _Chromatophora_ verwendet um Patientengenesung besser überwachen zu können und manche Journalisten nutzen ihn um ihre Interviews besser einschätzen zu können."

Der Blick von Professor Snape ruhte auf ihr und verfinsterte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die Hermine sprach.

"Habe ich Sie dazu aufgefordert zu sprechen, Miss Granger?", fragte er gefährlich ruhig und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten. Hermine schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf und schob starrköpfig den Kiefer vor, "Nein, aber..."

Professor Snape hob die freie Hand und unterbrach sie: "Wie kommen Sie dann auf die Idee, dass ich Ihre Meinung hören möchte?"

Hermine holte kurz Luft, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht fragen durfte, wenn er keine Antwort hören wollte, doch Professor Snape war schneller: "Fünf Punkte Abzug für ihr loses Mundwerk, Miss Granger." Seine Nasenflügel bebten bedrohlich, als er tief Luft holte und seinen Blick von ihr löste.

Professor Snape drehte sich abrupt von den Schülern weg und stellte mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Phiole zurück auf den Tisch. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert. Wie beiläufig schnippte er einmal mit dem Zauberstab und in großen geschwungenen Buchstaben erschien eine Kurzinformation über den Zaubertrank an der Tafel.

"Und was hat Sie zu dieser Vermutung veranlasst, Miss Granger?", Professor Snape wand sich halb um, um durch seine dunklen, leicht fettigen Haare Hermine zu taxieren.

"Ich...", stotterte Hermine, "Ich habe gelesen..."

"Natürlich."

"...dass es einer der einzigen Tränke ist, für die ein Zauberstab benötigt wird, um in der letzten Phase des Brauens Gedanken und Gefühle aus Erinnerungen zu extrahieren und die Energie in die Inhaltsstoffe zu übertragen."

Snape ließ seinen Blick ein paar Sekunden länger auf ihr Ruhen, als notwendig und die Wut schien kurzzeitig seine Züge verlassen zu haben. Hermine merkte, wie ihr langsam das Blut in den Kopf stieg und auf ihren Wangen brannte. Sie versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten, und in ihrem Bauch begann es leicht zu flattern.

"Federn und Hefte raus.", befahl Professor Snape und prompt war der Raum erfüllt von knisterndem Papier, "Die Inhaltsstoffe des _Chromatophora_ sind überwiegend organischen Ursprunges und enthalten ein konjugiertens Elektronensystem mit mehreren, frei beweglichen Doppelbindungen, welchen den chromatophoren Charaktern des jeweiligen Stoffes hervorrufen. Die Elektronen können je nach Energieeinfluss leicht in einen angeregten Zustand übergehen, die Elektronenbindungen verlagern sich und die Struktur der Moleküle ändert sich von einer farblosen zu einem farbprächtigen Verbindung. Der Brauer des Trankes kann durch geziehlte magische Manipulation und Insertion von Erinnerungssträngen und Gefühlen die unterschiedlichen Farbgebungen des Trankes beeinflussen und somit seine eigene Atmosphärenindikatortabelle erstellen."

Ron und Harry fluchten leise und versuchten mit ihrer Mitschrift mit den Erklärungen Snapes mitzuhalten, die er in einem ruhigen, monotonen Redefluss den Schülern vorschrieb.

Hermine hatte fasziniert die Feder beiseite gelegt und verfolgte jede Bewegung des Tränkemeisters.

Professor Snape hob im Reden seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe und zog einen langen, silbrigen Faden unter dem dunklen Haaransatz hervor. Mit der freien Hand entkorkte er geschickt die Phiole und ließ den Gedanken langsam in die klare Flüssigkeit gleiten. Anders als bei einem Denkarium wirbelten keine Bilder der Erinnerung auf, sondern es bildeten sich farbige Schlieren, als hätte er einen Tropfen Tinte in die Flüssigkeit fallen lassen.

Die Schlieren leuchteten kurz dunkelrot auf und verblassten danach wieder. Snape beendete seinen Vortrag und seine Augen glitten über die hastig schreibenden Schüler vor ihm.

Zu spät bemerkte Hermine, dass sie zumindest so tun sollte, als würde sie mitarbeiten. Zwei steile Falten erschienen auf Professor Snapes Stirn und seine dünnen Lippen presste er zu einem Strich zusammen, während sich der Inhalt der Phiole in seiner Hand in eine dunkle, schwarze Flüssigkeit wandelte.

Er bewegte sich lautlos zwischen den einzelnden Tischen hindurch, bis er genau vor ihrem Platz stehen blieb. Hermine musst ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen um weiterhin Blickkontakt zu halten.

"Miss Granger, wenn sie es nicht nötig haben mitzuschreiben, möchte ich gerne bis morgen Abend ein dreiseitiges Essay über die genauen intramolekularen Strukturveränderungen der einzelnden Komponenten des Trankes bei mir auf dem Pult liegen haben.", er stellte die Phiole mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit zwei Zentimeter neben ihre Hand auf den Tisch, "Ich erwarte, dass direkte Anweisungen in meinem Unterricht auch umgesetzt werden. Können Sie das Miss Granger?"

Er hatte seine Hände auf ihrem Platz abgestützt und der Geruch von Zedernholz und Aftershave stieg ihr in die Nase. Hermine wusste nicht genau, ob es ihre eigene Körperwärme war, die sie plötzlich sehr bewusst wahrnehmen konnte, oder ob sie die Wärme spüren konnte, die von seinen Händen ausging. _Sag irgendetwas, s_ chrie es in ihr, _beweg zumindest deinen Kopf von oben nach unten._ Aber sie konnte sich nicht aus seinem Blick lösen, der sich tief in ihre Gedanken zu bohren schien. Sie konnte in seinen dunklen Pupillen ertrinken, dessen war sie sich sicher.

"Ja, Sir.", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und sie erschrak darüber, wie dunkel ihre Stimme auf einmal klang.

Professor Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben und er hob die Augenbrauen leicht an. Im gleichen Moment drehte er sich jedoch auch abrupt um und unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

"Fangt an die Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank zusammenzusuchen, damit ihr am Donnerstag mit dem Brauen des Trankes anfangen könnt. Bereitet euch gut vor und fertigt euch ein selbstgeschriebenes Rezept an.", Snape führte seinen Unterricht ungerührt fort, während Hermine einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und sich verstohlen umsah, ob irgendjemand ihre Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen hatte. Doch ihre Klassenkameraden waren zu beschäftigt damit alle Anweisungen mitzuschreiben, um viel wahrzunehmen.

"Als Hilfe für das Rezet empfehle ich die Lehrbücher _Zaubertrankkunde für Fortgeschrittene_ und natürlich weitere Literatur aus der Bibliothek. Ihr habt den Rest der Stunde Zeit mit euren Vorbereitungen anzufangen."

Hermines Finger schlossen sich um die Phiol auf ihrer Tischplatte. Die Flüssigkeit hatte ihre dunkle, wirbelnde Farbe nicht verloren. Nachdem sie sie eingehend betrachtet hatte, hob sie den Korken an und sog den Geruch des Trankes ein.

Im klaren Zustand roch er nach nichts besonderem, doch jetzt stieg ihr der Geruch von Leder in die Nase.


	4. Break the rules

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als Professor Snape die Klasse letztendlich in die Mittagspause entließ. Sie hatte sich den Rest der Stunde mehr schlecht als Recht auf ihre Zaubertränke Fachliteratur konzentriert in der Hoffnung sich von der Unruhe ablenken zu können, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen, um eine Stunde mit Neville im Raum der Wünsche zu trainieren und die Rastlosigkeit loszuwerden.

Während Hermine immer nervöser wurde, stand Professor Snape an einem großen Kessel und rührte mit gleichmäßigen Zügen die Flüssigkeit um. Die Phiole auf Hermines Tisch entfärbte sich mit jeder Umdrehung von Professor Snapes Zauberstab im Topf mehr, bis nur noch klare Flüssigkeit übrig war.

Als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete, schob Hermine mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihre Bücher und die Pergamentrolle in ihre Tasche und schloss die Finger um die kleine Kristallflasche. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zum Lehrerpult lief sie aus dem Kerkergewölbe. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Flasche hätte mitnehmen dürfen.

Als sie in der Bibliothek ankam und ihre Hand öffnete, fühlte sie sich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind, das verboten lange aufbleibt um unter der Bettdecke zu lesen. Während sie auf ihren Lieblingsschreibtisch in einer der Erker zustrebte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, welche Emotionen Professor Snape in den Trank gespeichert hatte, aber sie wusste genau, was sie damit machen würde.

In ihrem Koffer auf ihrem Zimmer hatte sie noch einen alten Ring, dessen Stein ihr zu groß war, um ihn regelmäßig zu tragen. Die Legierung der Fassung war von einem dunklen Silber. Den Rest ihrer Mittagspause verbrachte Hermine damit Fachliteratur zu ihrer Zusatzaufgabe herauszusuchen und zum Portrait der fetten Dame zurückzueilen, um die kleine Kristallflasche sicher auf ihren Nachttisch zu stellen.

Geschichte der Zauberei war so langweilig, dass Hermines sich unmöglich durch den Unterrichtsstoff von ihrer Abendplanung ablenken konnte. Entweder sie würde zu Slughorns Abendgesellschaft gehen müssen, oder bei dem Familientreffen der Weasleys dabei sein. Bei beiden Optionen drehte sich langsam aber sicher ihr Magen um.

Bei Slughorn würden viele Leute sein, die sie nicht wirklich kannte und dann müsste sie sich mit ihnen unterhalten. Abgesehen davon, dass sie noch nie genau wusste, wie die gesellschaftlichen Regeln für Smalltalk sind, waren ihr auch seid der Schlacht von Hogwarts alle neugierigen Blicke zuwider. Manchmal war ihre Haut zu dünn, als hätte sie keinen Schutz mehr um sich von ihrer Außenwelt abzugrenzen. Dann fühlte sie sich, als würden alle Erwartungen und Meinungen der Personen um sie herum auf sie einstürzen und durch ihre Fingerspitzen in ihre Adern gesogen werden, bis sie zu voll war mit den Empfindungen, ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihre Lunge beim atmen brannte.

Je mehr sie über den Abend nachdachte, desto schwieriger fiel ihr das Atmen. Kurz musste sie über sich selbst schmunzeln. Eine Panikattacke im langweiligsten Unterricht von Hogwarts wäre zumindest eine interessante Abwechslung für alle anderen.

„Sei nicht so geknickt.", raunte ihr Ginny zu, „Es ist Snape - er wird noch viele Strafarbeiten verteilen. Du warst halt die Erste in diesem Jahr." Hermine schaute erstaunt zu ihrer Freundin.

„Du kannst dich nicht deswegen fertig machen.", Ginny legt ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, „Snape ist unmöglich von jemandem zu überzeugen, der nicht seinem eigenen Haus angehört. Das hat er oft genug bewiesen. Hol dir lieber die Bestätigung für dein Wissen von jemandem anderen - Professor Sprout oder McGonagall zum Beispiel."

In Hermines Kopf fügte sich plötzlich alles. „Danke Ginny! Es ist nur so enttäuschend, dass ich heute Abend den Text schreiben muss und nicht mit zum Weasley treffen gehen kann."

Ginny nickte: „Dafür werden die anderen Verständnis haben. Wir könnten Fred bitten Snape heimzusuchen - daran hätte er bestimmt Spaß."

Ein Stein viel von Hermines Herzen und sie musste versuchen ihr Glück zu verbergen. Sie hatte die perfekte Ausrede um weder zu dem Familientreffen gehen, das sich nicht anfühlte als wäre es ihre Familie, noch zu der Feierlichkeit für Schulbekanntheiten, um sich begaffen zu lassen.

Den Abend verbrachte Hermine in der Bibliothek und erledigte die Arbeit für Snape. Sie hatte früh begonnen, während alle anderen noch beim Abendessen saßen und mit den ausgiebigen Literaturrecherche, die sie bereits in der Mittagspause gemacht hatte, war sie innerhalb weniger Stunden zufrieden mit ihrer Ausarbeitung. Mit einem raschen Blick auf die Uhr vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie noch genug Zeit hatte, um den Text noch am selben Abend bei Professor Snape abzugeben.

Hermine eilte in den Gryffindorturm. Mit großen Schritten erklomm sie die Stufen zu ihrem Turmzimmer und schaute sich rasch nach Ginny und Lavender um. Sie hatte das Schlafzimmer für sich allein.

Hermine atmete tief durch und nahm die Kristallflasche in die rechte und ihren alten Ring in die linke Hand. Sie schloss kurz die Augen um sich ganz auf ihr Vorhaben zu fokussieren und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, um einen Teil des Flaschenhalses zu einer kleinen Murmel zu formen. Bevor sie die Murmel vervollständige, lies Hermine wenige Tropfen des Zaubertrankes hinein schweben. Die Flasche war nun einen Bruchteil kleiner, als ursprünglich und enthielt zwei Milliliter weniger von der klaren Flüssigkeit. Zufrieden lies Hermine die Flasche in ihre Tasche zurückgleiten und wand sich wieder der Glaskugel vor ihr zu. Sie sprach einen gezielten Wärmezauber, um das Glas zusammenzuschmelzen, aber die Flüssigkeit dabei nicht zu erhitzen. Mit dem gleichen Zauber bog sie die Fassung des Ringes auseinander und entfernte den klobigen Stein um ihn durch die kleine Glaskugel auszutauschen.

Zufrieden hielt sie den Ring auf der ausgestreckten Hand vor sich und musste Lachen. In der Muggelgrundschule hatte es eine Phase gegeben in der alle Mädchen ihrer Klasse Stimmungsringe getragen hatten. Der Ring auf ihrer Handfläche konnte ihr auch die Stimmung verraten. Nur nicht von ihr, sondern von einer gewissen griesgrämigen Fledermaus aus den Kerkergewölben von Hogwarts.

Zufrieden schob Hermine sich den Ring auf den rechten Ringfinger und schaute mit einer raschen Bewegung des Handgelenkes auf ihre Muggeluhr um nachzuschauen, dass sie sicher nicht innerhalb der Sperrzeit auf den Korridoren unterwegs sein würde. Sie hatte noch ungefähr eine Stunde, bis um 22 Uhr alle Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein sollten.

Vor dem Spiegel strich sie sich ihre krausen Haare und den Rock glatt. Dann zog Hermine sich ein Paar warme Kniestrümpfe über die Strumpfhose und entschied sich anstelle des Umhanges für einen warmen Wollpullover in ihren Hausfarben. Kurz erwischte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, ob sie sich die Haare hochstecken sollte. Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung verwarf sie ihn sofort, hob ihre Schultasche vom Boden auf und legte sich den Lederriemen über die Schulter. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel hob sie ihren Zauberstab und kürzte die Länge des Rocksaumes um wenige Zentimeter, sodass er gut aussah und nicht mehr nach Nonnenkloster. Leise kichernd lief sie die Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter um direkt vor dem Durchgang zum Portrait der Fetten Dame mit Ron zusammenzustoßen.

Er musterte sie eingehend von oben bis unten: „Du siehst gut aus."

Hermines Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie strich sich mit den Fingern erneut den Rock glatt. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, einen anklagenden Unterton herausgehört zu haben.

Wenn sie, Ron und Harry zusammen waren, war alles so wie immer. Sie machten Späße, redeten über die Aurorausbildung, Quidditch und die Todesser, die noch auf freiem Fuß waren. Aber Hermine mied es mit Ron allein in einem Zimmer zu sein.

Meist wurde die Stille erdrückend und erinnerte sie vehement daran, dass sie über den Kuss während der Endschlacht reden mussten. Über den Kuss und über die eine gemeinsame Nacht, die folgte.

Bisher hatte sich keiner der Beiden getraut das Thema anzusprechen und so schlichen sie umeinander herum. Dankbar, wenn Ginny, Harry, Neville oder Luna dabei waren und sie einfach nur befreundet sein konnten.

„Danke", antwortete Hermine und schaute verlegen auf ihre Schuhe.

„Hast du vor noch zu Slughorn zu gehen?", zwischen den Worten lag die Frage nach etwas anderem. Hermine wusste nicht, was Ron tiefer treffen würde. Wenn sie nicht zum Familientreffen gegangen wäre, um sich zu Slughorns Party zu stehlen, oder wenn sie ein Date hätte. Mit einem freudlosen Lachen winkte sie ab.

„Nein ich bin auf dem Weg meine Strafarbeit abzugeben. Ich habe bis eben in der Bibliothek daran gearbeitet und ich möchte sie nicht die nächsten Tage mit mir herumtragen."

Es gefiel Hermine nicht, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Und es gefiel ihr noch weniger, dass sie ihren Blick immer noch auf ihre Schuhe gerichtet hatte. Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen und hob ihr Kinn: „Wir sollten reden."

Ron zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Wenn du das so siehst."

„Siehst du das denn nicht so?", Hermine musste sich darauf konzentrieren zu Atmen und nicht einfach die Luft anzuhalten. Es wäre einfacher dem Knoten, der gerade ihre Lunge zuschnürte, zu folgen und das Atmen aufzugeben.

„Nicht wirklich", Rons Blick blieb eine Sekunde zu lang an ihrem Rocksaum kleben. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand im Durchgang zur Treppe der Schlafsäle.

Hermine drehte sich vom Durchgang beim Portrait der Fetten Dame weg und ging zum Kaminfeuer um sich in einen der Sessel fallen zu lassen. Erst als sie saß, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Beine zitterten.

Während sie mit leerem Blick in die Flammen schaute, verwandelten sich Hermines Gedanken in einen Mahlstrom, der nur Verwirrung und Frustration hinterließ.

Mechanisch drehte sie ihr Handgelenk, um auf ihre Uhr zu schauen. 21:30 Uhr- wenn sie noch zehn Minuten wartete, würde sie es zwar rechtzeitig zu Snapes Büro schaffen, aber nicht wieder zurück. Ein eindeutiger Regelbruch, dachte sie und wand sich wieder dem Feuer zu.

Die heißen Flammen leckten an den Holzstücken und verwandelten sie in Funken sprühende, verkohlte Baumskelette. Hermine versuchte sich zu sortieren. Ihre Wangen wurden warm vom Feuer und der Geruch tat ihr gut, aber der Knoten in ihrer Brust wollte sich nicht lösen. Seufzend stand sie auf und verließ den Gryffindorturm. Ihre Füße schlugen von selbst den Weg in die Kerker ein, die Kälte der Steinwände ließ ihre Wangen glühen.

Vor Professor Snapes Tür verließ sie der Mut. Aus schwerem, dunklen Holz ragte die Bürotür vor ihr auf. Der silberne Türklopfer funkelte als wäre er frisch geputzt worden.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand nach dem Knauf aus, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. Die Tür schwang lautlos nach innen auf, ohne das sie klopfen musste und gab den Blick auf einen spärlich eingerichteten Raum mit einem großen Tisch frei.

Professor Snape saß mit geraden Rücken auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und blickte Hermine durchdringend an. Vor ihm lagen Papierrollen und es sah so aus, als würde er bereits die ersten Hausarbeiten des Schuljahres korrigieren.

„Miss Granger", Professor Snapes Stimme war ausdruckslos, lediglich seine dunklen Augen ließen Hermine schaudern, „Treten Sie ein."

Hermine machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte in den Raum hinein. Die Tür schwang hinter ihr wieder zu.

Professor Snape machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung des Stuhles, der ihm gegenüber stand: „Was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches?"

Hermine setzte sich, zog ihre Strafarbeit aus der Umhängetasche und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich wollte lediglich mein Essay abgeben.", sagte sie und fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare, „Sir"

Die langen Finger von Snapes rechter Hand strichen über das Pergament und öffneten das Band mit dem die Rolle zusammengehalten wurde. Mit einem kurzen Schnippen des Zauberstabes in seiner linken Hand erschien kurz das Abbild einer digitale Uhr auf der Wand direkt hinter ihm.

„Sie sind spät dran, Miss Granger.", erklärte Professor Snape ungerührt und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, „Dachten sie, dass sie es noch rechtzeitig vor der Sperrzeit wieder in ihr Haus zurückkehren können?" Hermine schluckte trocken. Sie konnte schlecht ehrlich sein und ihm beichten, dass sie es darauf angelegt hatte zu spät loszugehen. Aber sie konnte ihn genauso wenig anlügen.

Die Mundwinkel von Professor Snape zuckten verdächtig: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für schlechte Planung, Miss Granger."

Er wand seinen Blick von Hermines roten Wangen, in die sich neben der Kaminwärme auch die Schamesröte gemischt hatte und taxierte ihre Arbeit, „Möchten sie ihr Werk gleich wieder mitnehmen, um es verbessern zu können?"

Professor Snape schaute kurz auf, um Hermines Nicken abzuwarten und tauchte dann seine Feder tief in das Fass mit der grünen Tinte.

Hermine lauschte dem Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament und rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Ihre Gedanken waren aufgewirbelt von dem Zusammenstoß mit Ron und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ihr Aufsatz den Erwartungen des Professors standhalten konnte.

Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Rocksaum und sie wünschte sich auf einmal, sie hätte ihn nicht gekürzt. Sie hätte den Disput mit Ron vermeiden können und sie würde sich nicht so nackt im Büro ihres Lehrers fühlen.

Ein verächtliches Schnauben ertönte aus ihrem Mund: der Rock ging ihr immer noch bis zu den Knien - das konnte unmöglich als Verstoß gegen die Sittlichkeit gewertet werden. Im Sommer liefen Muggelmädchen mit so kurzen Hotpants umher, dass ihr Hintern halb entblößt war. Hermine schüttelte im Stillen den Kopf. Das wäre ein anzügliches Outfit. Ihr Rock war nicht der Rede wert.

Sie blickte zurück auf den Schreibtisch und musste feststellen, dass Professor Snape aufgehört hatte zu schreiben und sie genervt anschaute.

„Wenn sie nicht stillsitzen können, stellen sie sich in die Ecke."

Hermine atmete tief ein und aus. Das Flattern in ihrer Magengegend kehrte zurück.

Professor Snape schaute Sie eindringlich an: „Ich möchte mich konzentrieren können."

Dann senkte er den Blick wieder auf das Pergament.

Hermine knetete unruhig ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und betrachtete dabei verunsichert Professor Snape. In der Flüssigkeit in ihrem Ring hatte sich eine kleine schwarze Schliere gebildet.

Ihre Nervosität und das flaue Gefühl vermengten sich zu Energie, die Hermine nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und ihre Fingerspitzen trommelten auf ihr Knie.

Professor Snape hob gefährlich langsam den Kopf und seine Stimme war samtig, dunkel und lauernd: „Stehen sie auf, Miss Granger."

Hermine sprang auf die Füße, als wenn ihr Körper nur auf den Befehl gewartet hatte.

„Gehen sie zur Wand links von ihnen und stellen sie sich einen Schritt von ihr entfernt hin. Gesicht zur Mauer."

Während sie sich wie in Trance bewegte, fragte ein kleiner Teil von Hermines Gehirn sich, was sie da gerade tat.

„Hände schulterbreit auseinander, Handflächen auf den Stein. Ich möchte nichts mehr von Ihnen hören!"

Die raue Wand des Kerkergesteins war kühl und Hermine spreizte die Finger um die Textur besser aufnehmen zu können. Ihr Blick viel auf den Ring. Die Flüssigkeit hatte sich verfärbt. Die kleine Glaskugel war so schwarz wie dunkle Tinte.

Hermines Puls raste und sie konnte das Blut hinter ihren Ohren rauschen hören. Sie fühlte sich seltsam mit dem Blick zur Wand. Sie fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich einfach wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzen und abwartete würde bis Professor Snape mit der Korrektur fertig war. Weshalb stand sie hier an der Wand, die Hände ausgestreckt mit einem verdächtigen flatternden Gefühl in der Region ihres Unterleibes?

Das Kratzen der Feder auf Papier hatte wieder eingesetzt und Hermine stieg der Geruch von Zedernholz und frischem Pergament in die Nase. Sie schloss die Augen. Es wäre ganz einfach die Fingerspitzen von der Wand zu lösen. Sie würde zu ihrem Stuhl zurück gehen, und die Situation würde wieder normal werden.

Oder sie könnte die Stellung ihrer Füße minimal verändern, sodass ihre Beine genau wie ihre Arme schulterbreit auseinander standen. Hermine dachte lange Zeit darüber nach, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sich ihre Gedanken im Kreis drehten und sie keine Befriedigung darin finden würde ihren Platz an der Wand aufzugeben.

Bewusst langsam ließ sie ihre Füße in Position rutschen. Das Schreibgeräusch wurde langsamer und verstummte.

Hermine hörte, wie die Stuhlbeine knarrend über den Boden scharrten, als der Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde. Die Robe des Professors raschelte leise, er stand hinter ihr.

Hermines Nackenhaare sträubten sich und sie musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken, konnte jedoch keine Wärme an ihrem Rücken spüren. Professor Snape hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sich mit dem Körper gegen seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt. Ein kaltes Lächeln lag in seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Ich bin fertig mit meinen Anmerkungen. Möchten sie Ihre Arbeit wieder mitnehmen und gehen?"

Hermine zögerte.

„Oder möchten sie hier mit dem Gesicht zur Wand bleiben, bis sie sich beruhigt haben, Miss Granger?"

Hermine nickte langsam und gleichzeitig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie gerade zu etwas sehr peinlichem zugestimmt hatte.

Ihr Körper versteifte sich und das Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf.

„Knien sie sich hin. Gesicht weiterhin zur Wand. Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, Ellenbogen zeigen nach außen."

Hermine löste ihre Hände von der Wand und sank auf die Knie. Während sie die Hände in ihren Nacken legte, merkte sie, wie ihre wirbelnden Gedanken langsamer wurden und schließlich ganz versiegten. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Atmen und auf den Mann hinter ihr.

„Hören sie mir zu.", befahl Professor Snape und seine Stimme war dunkel und samtig zugleich, „Die Besetzung der Orbitale in ihrer Ausarbeitung ist fast richtig. Sie haben jedoch einen Denkfehler gemacht, da sie die neuesten Erkenntnisse von Alecsander Kirchhoff im Gebiet der Spektralanalyse von vaporisierten Tränken nicht mit einbezogen haben. Das Energieniveau von den Elektronen ist höher, als sie berechnet haben. Ich möchte, dass sie diesen Abschnitt gründlich recherchieren und verbessern."

„Ja, Sir.", Hermine prägte sich jedes Wort ein, „Darf ich aufstehen, Sir?"

„Bleiben sie knien, bis ich wieder da bin."

Hermine hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnet und spürte den Luftzug, als Professor Snape an ihr vorbei ging und das Büro verließ. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Spannung in ihrem Körper. Nach gefühlten 15 Minuten wurden ihre Arme schwer und sie fing an sich zu fragen, ob Professor Snape sie einfach so sitzen lassen würde, als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde.

„Drehen sie sich um. Hände auf die Knie."

In der einen Hand hielt er ein Glas mit Whiskey. Die andere hatte er lässig auf sein Bein gelegt. Halb angelehnt stand Professor Snape an der Schreibtischkante. Er wand den Blick keine Sekunde ab, während Hermine sich auf dem Boden zu ihm drehte und ihre Hände vor sich auf den Saum ihres Rockes legte.

„10 Punkte Abzug für den zu kurzen Rock.", Professor Snape lächelte kalt von oben auf sie herab. Hermine wurde rot und musste mit erschrecken feststellen, dass ihr Körper das Spiel des Professors zu genießen schien.

„Zieh ihn noch ein bisschen höher.", seine Augen waren dunkel und Hermine konnte den Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Langsam schob sie den Rocksaum zehn Zentimeter nach oben.

Professor Snape nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas und zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger, für das direkte befolgen von Anweisungen."

Hermine konnte nicht mehr denken. Ihre Wangen brannten, sie presste ihre Schenkel zusammen um ein wenig Druck aufzubauen. In ihr keimte das Glücksgefühl auf, dafür gelobt worden zu sein, etwas richtig gemacht zu haben.

„Öffnen Sie den Mund.", der Blick von Professor Snape war nicht länger distanziert. Hungrig schaute er auf Hermine herab und ihr Puls raste, während sie die Lippen öffnete und ihn mit großen Augen von unten anschaute.

Der Professor ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr aufragte. Er tauchte zwei Finger in das Glas mit der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit, um sie ihr vor die Nase zu halten.

„Leck mich sauber."

Hermine streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich wieder von ihr zu entfernen, falls es nicht das war, was er wollte. Sanft legte sie ihre Finger auf sein Handgelenk und zog seine Hand ein wenig zu ihr hinunter. Seine Haut war warm und es war, als würde ein kleiner Schock durch ihren Körper gehen, als sie seine Hand berührte.

Sie merkte, wie ihre Brüste sich aufrichteten und die Spitzen hart wurden, als sie seine beiden Finger in ihren Mund schob und mit der Zunge die Flüssigkeit ableckte. Der Whiskey brannte auf ihrem Gaumen und er drehte die Finger in ihrem Mund, sodass sie mit ihrer Zunge um seine Fingerspitzen herumfahren konnte.

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für ihr loses Mundwerk, Miss Granger.", seine Stimme war rau und dunkel und er beugte sich über sie. Hermine stöhnte verzückt. Der Geruch von Zedernholz, Whiskey und Pergament bildete eine exquisite Mischung. Sie ließ ihre Zunge mit viel Elan noch ein paar Mal an seinen Fingern herabgleiten, bis er sie langsam wieder aus ihrem Mund zog und an ihrem Hals abwischte. Bei der Berührung von der nassen Haut auf ihrem sensiblen Hals schloss Hermine die Augen und neigte leicht den Kopf um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu ihrem Nacken zu geben.

Umso erstaunter war sie, als Professor Snape sich zurückzog, um sich erneut auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen.

„Stehen sie auf. Richten sie ihre Haare und ihren Rock."

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Ring. Sie war immer noch tiefschwarz.

Mit Genugtuung stand sie auf und schüttelte ihren Rock und ihre Haare aus. Wahrscheinlich passte ihr Auftreten nun zu dem wilden Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen – es sollte ihr recht sein.

„Danke, Sir.", sagte sie langsam und wurde abermals von der Tiefe ihrer Stimme überrascht.

„Das Vergnügen", seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich leicht, sein Blick war wieder distanziert, „war ganz meinerseits. Lassen sie sich nicht auf den Korridoren erwischen, sie könnten sonst wertvolle Punkte wieder verlieren. Das wollen sie nicht, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete Hermine und beugte sich vor um die Pergamentrolle, die er ihr hinhielt aus seiner Hand zu nehmen.

Ohne einen Blick zurück verließ sie das Büro in den Kerkern und sprach einen schnellen Täuschungszauber über sich, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden konnte sie dadurch minimieren, aber nicht ausschließen. Wer nicht wusste, wo er zu suchen hatte sah nur noch ein leichtes Flimmern in der Luft, wo Hermine sich durch die Gänge des schlafenden Schlosses bewegte.

Den Weg zum Portrait der Fetten Dame lief sie ohne Pause zu machen oder ihr Tempo zu verlangsamen um ein wenig der überschüssigen Energie loszuwerden, die noch durch ihren Körper schoss.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen bis auf ein paar müde Mitschüler, die ihre Hausarbeiten vor dem Kamin erledigten. Als sie vor der Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch.

Hermine schlich zu ihrem Bett und zog die Vorhänge fest zu.

Leise lies sie die Hand, mit der sie Professor Snape berührt hatte, in ihre Hose gleiten ließ. Sie schloss die Augen und beschwor das Bild von ihm herauf, wie er vor ihr aufragte, ihr die beiden Finger in den Mund schob und seine dunklen Augen sich in ihre brannten.


	5. Saint or Sinner

Hermine schlief ruhig, traumlos und tief bis zum Morgengrauen. Ein Blick auf ihren Nachttisch verriet ihr, dass sie noch eine Stunde hatte, bis ihr Wecker klingelte. Sie wälzte sich ein paar Mal hin und her, streichelte erst Krummbein und dann Nazgul, konnte aber nicht wieder einschlafen. Voller Energie schwang sie sich aus ihrem Bett und zog sich Sportkleidung und Laufschuhe an. Sperrzeiten galten nur abends. Morgens konnten die Schüler so früh, wie sie wollten aufstehen und vor dem Frühstück durch das Schloss geistern. Hermine verstand diese Regelung zwar nicht wirklich, aber wie viele Jugendliche wollten schon früher aufstehen, um verbotene und gefährliche Dinge zu tun oder laufen zu gehen?

Kleine weiße Wölkchen stiegen mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge auf, als Hermine zügig den schmalen Trampelpfad des Sees entlang lief. Hier draußen war die Luft kalt, roch nach Morgentau und sie konnte klar denken. Die Begegnung mit ihrem Professor verwirrte sie zwar, aber am meisten wunderte sich Hermine darüber, dass sie der gestrige Abend weder verunsicherte, noch negativ durcheinanderbrachte. Eher im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich ruhig und ausgewogen und ihre Gedanken hatten sich wohlig schnurrend auf ihren Plätzen im Kopf zusammengerollt. Je länger Hermine lief, desto schneller wurde sie. Es tat gut ihre Muskeln zu fühlen, wie sie sich unter der Haut streckten und anspannten.

Professor Snape hatte sie in die Ecke geschickt und sie hatte es genossen. Anstatt sich zu fragen, was mit ihr falsch war, konnte Hermine nur daran denken, dass Professor Snape ihr Punkte gegeben und mit ihrem Verhalten nicht nur zufrieden war, sondern sie auch noch auf die Knie geordert hatte. Beim Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend machte ihr Magen einen wohligen Sprung.

Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie Professor Snape sich die letzten Jahre gegenüber Unruhestiftern in seinem Unterricht verhalten hatte. Was hatte er für Strafarbeiten gegeben?

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Professor Snape in dem Kellergewölbe des Zaubertränkeklassenraumes mit wütendem Gesicht und sich bauschenden Roben auf Neville zurauschen.

Meist hatte sich die Wut des Professors auf Neville, Ron und Harry konzentriert. Da die Jungs oft abgelenkt waren und für gefährliche Situationen bei der Zubereitung von heiklen Tränken gesorgt hatten, fand Hermine das Verhalten zwar nicht gerechtfertigt, aber zumindest nachvollziehbar. Dem armen Neville hätte Professor Snape mit mehr Geduld begegnen können. Hermine war dankbar, dass er in dem Kurs von Slughorn gelandete war. Neville hatte aus Angst vor Professor Snape schon bei Tränken Missgriffe gemacht, die Hermine ihn im entspannten Zustand fehlerfrei hatte brauen sehen. Neville wurde häufig zum Nachsitzen geschickt oder musste Kessel schrubben. Manchmal hatte ihr Professor ihn auch direkt aus seinem Unterricht zu McGonnagal geschickt. Still in der Ecke, das Gesicht zur Wand stand bisher noch niemand.

Hermine grinste und fasste eine Entscheidung: die letzten Jahre hatte Professor Snape sie ignoriert, aber das würde sie nun ein für alle Mal beenden.

„Hey, Granger, läufst du zu etwas hin, oder vor etwas weg?", rief eine Stimme hinter ihr und ein Mann mit hellblonden Haaren schloss zu ihr auf.

„Malfoy, was machst du so früh hier draußen?"

„Ich kann nicht gut schlafen.", gestand Draco und Hermine musste noch einen Zahn zulegen um mit seinen langen Schritten mithalten zu können, „Albträume. Also gehöre ich glaube ich zu der weglaufenden Fraktion."

„Wenn du ein bisschen langsamer wegläufst, wäre das super.", keuchte Hermine, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher zu was ich gehöre."

Sie dachte einen kurzen Moment an den Ausdruck in Professor Snapes Augen, als er ihr langsam die Finger in den Mund schob.

„Aber ich glaube, ich laufe zu etwas hin."

Die beiden joggten eine Weile im still schweigenden Einvernehmen nebeneinander her. Das Morgenlicht viel friedlich auf die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Sees. Hin und wieder durchbrachen Flossen die Oberfläche oder der Mund eines großen Fisches auf der Suche nach einem Frühstück. Bis auf das ferne Quaken der Stockenten im Schilf war die Welt um sie herum gedämpft, als hätte jemand sie in Watte gepackt.

„Erzähl mir Granger, ist alles okay bei dir?", Draco schaute sie von der Seite an, „Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du nicht mit mir reden möchtest. Ich war in der Vergangenheit nicht wirklich vertrauenswürdig. Aber Slytherins urteilen nicht. Wenn du also mal ein offenes Ohr brauchst, dann scheu dich nicht."

Hermine nickte dankbar auch lächelte ihn breit an: „Danke, das ist sehr freundlich! Aber mir geht es heute besser, als das letzte halbe Jahr. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was das bedeutet oder über mich aussagt, aber mir geht es gut. Das ist das Wichtigste."

Draco klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter: „Dann wollen wir zwei das Tempo wieder steigern. Du wirst dich doch nicht von einem Malfoy abziehen lassen?"

Hermine lachte und setzte dem Blondschopf nach.

„Harry, kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang leihen?", Hermine stand frisch geduscht und mit schweren Büchern bepackt vor dem Eingang zu den Schlafsälen der Männer. Harry nickte verschlafen und zerstrubbelte sich die Harre, die wild von seinem Kopf abstanden.

„Warte kurz", er verschwand durch die Tür.

„Mann Hermine, es ist viel zu früh für so etwas.", Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „Kannst du nicht wenigstens bis nach dem Frühstück warten? Wofür brauchst du den überhaupt?"

Harry erschien wieder im Durchgang und hielt Hermine den Umhang hin.

„Nein, das kann nicht warten und ich brauche ihn für das Frühstück!", Hermine schnaubte, nahm den Umhang entgegen und wand sich zum gehen, „Wir sehen uns in Kräuterkunde."

Sie lies einen verwirrten Ron und einen desinteressiert verschlafenen Harry hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hufflepuf Gemeinschaftsraum, um am Gemälde mit der Obstschale stehen zu bleiben. Sie stellte ihre Schultasche hinter einen Wandvorhang und warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Dann kitzelte Hermine die Birne und huschte durch den schmalen Spalt, als das Gemälde aufschwang.

Die Küche von Hogwarts war bevölkert mit rund zwanzig Hauselfen, die alle aufgescheucht durcheinander liefen. Einer trug einen Teller mit einem großen, schwankenden Stapel Pancakes, der sowohl den kleinen Elf, als auch Hermine überragte. Ein weiterer Hauself presste Orangen im Akkord und ließ den Saft in eine mehrere große Krüge schweben. Hermine schlich durch das große Gewölbe, vorbei an mehreren langen Arbeitsplatten und den drei Kohleöfen in denen Frühstücksmuffins und frisches Brot gebacken wurde. An der hinteren Wand des Raumes gab es große Regale mit Kochzutaten und in den Ecken hingen Körbe übereinander von der Decke, in denen das Obst und Gemüse aufbewahrt wurde.

Hermine hatte vor sich einen Apfel und ein paar Pfannkuchen mit Marmelade zu stibitzen. Während der Frühstückszeit wollte sie ihre Berechnungen der Orbitalenergien korrigieren und die Anmerkungen am Rande des Manuskriptes in ihren Aufsatz mit einbeziehen. Da sie vermutete, dass sie ihre Arbeit an diesem Abend vollständig korrigiert abgeben sollte, hatte sie keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie lies eine Brottüte unter den Tarnumhang wandern und schob sich in einer unbeobachteten Sekunde mehrere Pfannkuchen mit Himbeermarmelade hinterher. Ungesehen schnappte sie sich noch eine Birne und eine Banane und huschte zurück zum Ausgang.

Kurz bevor sie das Gemälde passieren wollte, schwang es unerwartet auf und ein großer Mann mit schwarzen Roben trat ein. Hermine konnte in letzter Sekunde zur Seite springen und sich gegen die Wand pressen, während die Gestalt an ihr vorbeirauschte.

„Master Snape.", ein Hauself blieb stehen und verbeugte sich tief, „Welch Ehre Sie im neuen Schuljahr begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Professor Snape neigte seinen Kopf und lächelte mild, während er einen kleinen Tritt in einen Stuhl verwandelte und sich an eine der Arbeitsflächen setzte: „Wo ist Winky?"

Eine Hauselfe trippelte aus der Menge hervor und stellte sich vor Professor Snape.

„Das gleiche wie immer, Master Snape?", piepste sie.

Winky sah besser aus, als das letzte Mal, das Hermine sie gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen waren nicht verquollen und sie wies keine Anzeichen mehr von exzessiven Alkoholismus auf. Ihre Kleidung war weder schmuddelig, noch abgerissen. Sie trug ein schlichtes Kleid und darüber eine Küchenschürze in hellblau mit weißen Rüschen.

„Bitte, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht.", Professor Snape sprach freundlich und ruhig mit der Elfe vor ihm. Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht.

„Nein, Sir!", rief Winky und machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. Hermine lies sich lautlos an der Wand hinter ihr hinabgleiten und setzte sich zwischen mehrere Säcke Kartoffeln und ein Fass mit Butterbier. Sie konnte schlecht die Küche verlassen, während Professor Snape an der Arbeitsplatte saß und das geschäftige Treiben um ihn herum beobachtete.

Mit Erstaunen stellte Hermine fest, dass viele der Hauselfen kurz anhielten um Professor Snape zu begrüßen oder ihm eine Kleinigkeit mitzubringen. Einer legte ihm einen Teller und Besteck hin, ein weiterer schob ein paar Stückchen von dem Obst, welches er gerade schnitt, auf Professor Snapes Teller und Winky brachte ihm einen Kaffee und mehrere Scheiben Brot mit Käse.

Während Professor Snape sein Frühstück verzehrte und am Kaffe nippte, setzte sich Winky auf einen hohen Hocker auf die andere Seite der Arbeitsplatte. Professor Snape schob seinen Teller in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Iss", sagte er und hielt Winky ein Stückchen Melone und eines der Brote hin. Winky nickte dankbar. Unter ihrem Tarnumhang schüttelte Hermine leicht den Kopf.

Das erste Mal, als sie sich in die Küche geschlichen hatte um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, war nicht gut ausgegangen. Zwar waren die Hauselfen es gewohnt, dass Schüler abends vorbeischauten, um sich einen Mitternachtssnack zu organisieren, aber Hermine war bei den Elfen sehr unbeliebt. Durch ihre Strickaktionen in ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts war sie bei der ganzen Belegschaft bekannt und löste nicht nur allgemeines Unbehagen, sondern auch offene Feindschaft aus, die soweit ging, dass sie in ihrem fünften Jahr mit einem rohen Ei beworfen wurde. Gekränkt hatte Hermine die Küche damals wieder verlassen, um sich den Eidotter aus den Haaren zu waschen. Seitdem nutzte sie Harrys Tarnumhang, wenn sie etwas aus der Küche brauchte. Professor Snape schien solche Probleme nicht zu haben. Einer der Hauselfen hatte sich eben tief vor ihm verbeugt und ihm eine kleine Schüssel mit Tiramisu aus dem Kühlschrank gebracht.

„Wie geht es dir, Winky?", fragte er und das Interesse in seinem Blick schien echt.

„Winky ist sehr glücklich, Master Snape", erklärte die Hauselfe und strahlte von Ohr zu Ohr, „Sie hat bereits den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeräumt und bei den Frühstücksvorbereitungen geholfen, Sir."

„Hat Winky schon die Zeitung gelesen?", fragte Professor Snape und Winky zog ein zusammengefaltetes Bündel aus ihrer Schürzentasche.

„Nein, Winky hatte gehofft, dass Master Snape sie heute morgen besuchen kommt und gewartet.", die Hauselfe legte den Tagespropheten vor sich auf den Tisch und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von dem Käsebrot. Professor Snape zog eine eigene Ausgabe des Propheten aus einer seiner Mantelinnentaschen und faltete die Zeitung groß vor sich auf.

Hermine kniff sich einmal kräftig in den Unterarm, musste aber feststellen, dass sie nicht träumte. Vor ihr saß der griesgrämige Lehrer für Zaubertränke und eine Hauselfe an einem Küchentisch, teilten sich das Frühstück und lasen gemeinsam die Nachrichten des Tages.

Langsam und leise erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Platz und wagt einen Blick auf ihren Ring. Die Flüssigkeit war glasklar.

„Hast du den Artikel über die Planung der Überarbeitung der Rechte für magische Kreaturen auf Seite Acht gesehen?", Professor Snape blätterte geräuschvoll die Zeitung um und nahm einen großen Schluck von seiner Tasse Kaffee.

„Winky hat sich damit schon vorher näher auseinandergesetzt. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts sind dem nicht negativ gegenüber eingestellt, solange die Hauselfen Rechte nicht stark verändert werden."

„Vielleicht könnte man sich zunächst auf eine geringe Bezahlung für die Dienste einigen.", Professor Snape lächelte Winky warm an, „Und eine Verbesserung in den Unterkünften? Ein eigenen Aufenthaltsraum und ein eigenes Bad vielleicht? Hogwarts hat genug Räume um ein wenig umzudekorieren."

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, was sie zu denken hatte. Das Wort „dekorieren" passte nicht in ihr Bild des Wortschatzes des strengen Zaubertränkelehrers.

Winky sah geschmeichelt aus und strahlte von Ohr zu Ohr: „Winky wird mit den anderen Hauselfen reden."

Professor Snape runzelte die Stirn: „Es wird auch Zeit, dass der Schutz der magischen Kreaturen gestärkt wird. Es ist viel zu leicht für mich das Einhorn-Horn für die Tränke zu besorgen. Ich wünschte die Zauberergesellschaft hätte schon früher von der Erumpetdezimierung gelernt und die Regulation für Horn, Haar und Herzfasen verschärft. Während eines der Treffen des Orden des Phönix hatte ich ein sehr anregendes Gespräch mit Charlie Weasley über das Problem der Wilderei in Rumänien. Wenn die Behörden einen kontrollierten Handel zulassen würden, könnte Charlie die benötigten Produkte verkaufen und mit dem Erlös die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und Haltungsbedingungen für die Drachen verbessern."

„Die Preise würden steigen, Master Snape, und der Nachschub an Trankzutaten würde dem Markt nicht standhalten. Wahrscheinlich würde die Wilderei lediglich zu einem stärker organisieren Verbrechen ausgebaut werden.", gab Winky zu bedenken und Professor Snape nickte hinter seiner Zeitung: „Natürlich."

Hermine schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum Portrait und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die ungleichen Frühstücksgefährten um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sicher war, die Küche unbemerkt zu verlassen.

Die Beiden hatten einen Diskurs über die bisherigen Erfolge und Misserfolge des Zaubereiminesteriums unter der Führung von Kingsley Shacklebolt begonnen und schienen nicht an ihrer Umwelt interessiert.

Hermine trat kopfschüttelnd durch das Loch in der Wand und verschloss es leise mit dem Gemälde hinter sich. Dann schlüpfte sie unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und verstaute ihn gemeinsam mit dem erbeuteten Essen sicher in ihrer Schultasche.

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr eilte sie zu den Gewächshäusern und setzte sich an einen der Arbeitstische in Haus vier. Unwirsch fegte sie die kleinen Erdklumpen von der Tischplatte und breitete ihre Lernsachen und das Essen darauf aus. In der Bibliothek hätte sie nicht frühstücken können und so blieben ihr noch 45 Minuten, bis die anderen da sein würden. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie alle Anmerkungen des Professors korrigiert, bis auf die Berechnungen für die sie noch einmal in der Fachliteratur recherchieren musste.

Bevor Hermine ihre Kräuterkunde Bücher hervorziehen konnte, erschien Neville im Gewächshaus und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Also bisher war ich immer der Einzige, der sich vor dem Unterricht den Stoff der letzten Stunde noch einmal angeschaut hat. Warum bist du so früh hier?", Neville kramte in seiner Tasche und zog ein paar Notizen heraus.

„Welche letzte Unterrichtsstunde? Das letzte Mal, dass ich in Professor Sprouts Unterricht saß war vor etwas über einem Jahr..."

Neville zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern: „Ich habe vielleicht mit ihr den Lehrplan durchgesprochen und mich schon mal auf das Bestimmen der Arten der Gattung der Nachtschattengewächse vorbereitet."

„Ich habe den Aufsatz für Professor Snape korrigiert.", Hermine rollte das Pergament auf und zeigte Neville die elegant geschwungene Handschrift des Zaubertränkelehrers.

Neville zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und rümpfte die Nase: „Igitt! Ich bin so froh nie wieder bei ihm Unterricht haben zu müssen. Weist du noch, als er im dritten Jahr gedroht hat meinen giftigen Schrumpftrank an Trevor zu testen? Er ist ein Sadist, der niemals hätte Lehrer werden dürfen."

Hermine musste schaudern und war gleichzeitig dankbar, dass Neville das Bild des Professors nach ihren Beobachtungen in der Küche wieder gerade rücken konnte: „Ja, das war scheußlich!"

„Was war scheußlich?" Ginny setzte sich neben Hermine und warf Nevilles Unterrichtsvorbereitungen einen amüsieren Blick zu.

„Wir unterhalten uns darüber, welche Gemeinheiten wir bereits von Professor Snape über uns ergehen lassen mussten. Kein gutes Thema.", Neville zog seine Notizen von Ginny weg und fing an sie noch einmal konzentriert durchzulesen.

Ginny nahm Hermines Hände in ihre und schaute sie mit großen Augen an: „Hast du heute Nachmittag eine Stunde für mich Zeit? Ich brauche heiße Schokolade und Kaminfeuer und jemanden zum reden."

„Klar.", Hermine freute sich und erwiderte Ginnys Blick aufrichtig glücklich, „Ich kann ja nicht ewig lernen."

Manchmal war es so leicht zu vergessen, dass Ginny nicht nur die Schwester von Ron und die Freundin von Harry war, sondern vor allem eine wichtige Vertraute. Zwar war sich Hermine nicht sicher, wann sie die Korrektur ihres Aufsatzes beenden sollte, aber dann viel ihr Blick auf einen sehr griesgrämig dreinblickenden Ron und einen gähnenden Harry, die ihren Weg zu den Gewächshäusern schlurften. Vielleicht war es eine gute Idee auch das Mittagessen zu schwänzen und stattdessen die Bibliothek aufzusuchen.


	6. Fingers

_Ich wiederhole zu Anfang des Kapitels meine Warnung vor expliziten Szenen und meine Bitte um Reviews. Es wäre wundervoll nicht nur die Statistiken mit den Klickzahlen zu sehen, sondern auch die Meinungen der Personen hinter dem Bildschirm zu hören. Bisher habe ich keinen Korrekturleser, daher bitte ich um Nachsicht bei kleineren Fehlern._

 _Bei mir ist die Klausurenphase an der Universität in vollem Gange und dieser lange Text ist das Ergebnis. Prokrastination kenne ich nicht..._

„Seit wann beehrst du uns beim Essen, Granger?", stichelte Draco und schob sanft Hermine und Ginny auseinander, um sich zwischen die Beiden setzen zu können, „Und was verziehst du das Gesicht, Ginevra, passen dir die Quidditchtrainingszeiten nicht?"

„Nur weil du als erster bei Madame Hooch warst, heißt das nicht, dass du das gesamte Wochenende das Feld blocken darfst, Malfoy.", Ginnys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Harry legte beruhigend seine Hand auf dem Tisch auf ihre.

„Das Team der Slytherins hat wirklich viele Neubewerbungen und irgendwann muss ich das Casting für die Mannschaft abhalten.", Draco zuckte gespielt entschuldigend mit den Schultern, aber er sah nicht reumütig dabei aus.

Hermine warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch auf Professor McGonnagal und fand sie in einer hitzigen Diskussion mit Professor Snape wieder. Zwischen den beiden saß Flitwick, machte sich noch kleiner als er ohnehin schon war und versuchte in seinem Stuhl zu verschwinden. Professor Snape drehte sich leicht in die Richtung der Schüler und warf einen raschen Blick in die Menge, bevor er mit einer Hand eine ausladende Geste in die Richtung von Hermine und ihren Freunden machte und missbilligend die Mundwinkel herunterzog. Die Gestik und Mimik sagten eindeutig „Schau, die Schüler können ihre Auseinandersetzungen auch allein regeln."

Draco legte Ginny kumpelhaft einen Arm um die Schulter und grinste harmlos: „Bitte sei gnädig und verwandle mich nicht beim Abendessen in ein Frettchen. Diese Erfahrung soll einmalig bleiben."

Hermine hörte Ginny neben sich laut losprusten und sah wie Professor McGonnagals Wut verpuffte. Ruhig drehte sich ihre Hauslehrerin zu Professor Snape und zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern.

Professor Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich wieder und er nickte Malfoy knapp zu, bevor sein Blick über Ron zu Hermine weiterglitt.

Das war ein ausgeklügelter und eiskalter Plan um das Training zu sabotieren und Ginny wusste noch nicht einmal, dass sie gerade benutzt worden war. Hermine könnte wütend sein, aber das Spiel der beiden war bewundernswert getimed und wirklich interessiert war Hermine an Quidditch auch nicht. Ginny würde schon dafür sorgen, dass dem Gryffindorteam Zeiten auf dem Feld zugeteilt werden.

„Nicht fair.", zischte Hermine leise Draco zu. Die Augen von Professor Snape brannten auf ihrer Haut. Hermine hob den Blick und ihr Puls fing an zu rasen. Schwarze Augen blickten in ihre und sie fühlte sich nackt und ausgeliefert.

„Fast als könnte Snape Gedanken lesen.", flüsterte Draco feixend und genoss seinen Sieg.

Hermine erschrak und senkte schnell den Kopf. Professor Snape war ein begnadete Legilimentiker. Sobald Blickkontakt bestand, brauchte er lediglich einen Zauberspruch und würde ihre Gedanken durchsuchen können. Unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Weshalb sollte er das tun?

Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen, als sie an den gestrigen Abend zurückdachte. An ihre Finger, die zwischen ihre Beine wanderten.

Hermine schob den Teller mit ihrem Essen von sich.

„Kein Hunger mehr?", Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Daran bin ich schuld.", Ginny hob die Hand und lächelte unschuldig, „Zuviel Schokolade heute Nachmittag."

„Frauengespräche.", Harry warf Draco einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

Das stimmte leider nicht. Anstatt mit Ginny über ihre Probleme mit Ron oder ihre seltsamen Gedanken bezüglich ihres Lehrers zu reden, hatten die beiden sich eine Stunde lang mit Süßigkeiten vor den Kamin gekuschelt und darüber sinniert, wie Fred am Besten zu George in die Winkelgasse reisen konnte. Flohpulver und Portschlüssel hatten sie von Anfang an ausgeschlossen- das würde das Plasma der Geistergestalt nicht aushalten und da niemand wusste, was mit Geistern geschieht, wenn sich ihr Plasma zersetzt, waren die Ambitionen Fred als Versuchsobjekt durch das Flohnetzwerk zu schicken gering. Helena Ravenclaw und der Blutig Baron waren der „lebendige" Beweis dafür, dass Geister nicht an ihrem Todesort gebunden waren.

Zwar war Fred dabei eine unheilvolle Freundschaft mit Peeves dem Poltergeist einzugehen und er hatte tierischen Spaß daran mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Erstklässler hindurchzufliegen, aber von George getrennt zu sein, war auf die Dauer keine Option.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass es auch für Professor McGonnagals Gesundheit von einiger Bedeutung war Fred noch vor Halloween aus Hogwarts zu verbannen.

Bisher war der Fahrende Ritter die erfolgsversprechendste Option eines Geistertransportes.

Zur Zeit lebte Fred bei Ron, Neville und Harry im Schlafsaal und wenn man Neville glauben schenkte, konnten Geister schlafen und dabei furchtbar schnarchen.

„Genug soziale Kontakte für einen Tag.", Hermine stand auf und schob sich den Riemen ihrer Tasche über die Schulter, „Wir sehen uns nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Draco zwinkerte ihr im Gehen verschwörerisch zu: „Wenn du das sagst, Granger, betrachte ich das als Einladung."

Erst als Hermine die Türen der großen Halle beinahe erreicht hatte, merkte sie, dass Professor Snape vor ihr die Halle verlassen hatte. Sie versuchte ein wenig zu trödeln, um Abstand zwischen sich und den Professor zu bringen. Es war essentiell, dass sie ihre gesammelten Informationen über die Fähigkeiten von Legilimentoren durchging, bevor sie am Abend ihre Arbeit endgültig abgab.

Missmutig musste Hermine zusehen, wie Slughorn auf dem Weg in die Große Halle stehen blieb und Professor Snape in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Sie hielt ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und schritt zügig an den beiden Männern, die sich über die benötigten Tränke im Krankenzimmer austauschten, vorbei.

Sie kam nicht weit.

„Miss Granger", durchschnitt die Stimme von Professor Snape die Luft und zwang sie zum Stehenbleiben. Slughorn hatte seinen Weg zum Abendessen fortgesetzt und Snape kam mit langen, geschmeidigen Schritten auf sie zu. Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf an ihren Aufsatz und die Versuchsaufbauten der Forschung von Kirchhoff zu denken, während sie den Blick hob.

„Punkt acht Uhr auf meinem Schreibtisch."

Ein Bild von ihr selbst unbekleidet auf dem Pult von Professor Snape blitzte kurz in ihren Gedanken auf. Hermine hielt die Luft an und suchte in der Mimik von Snape nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass er wusste, was sie dachte, doch sein Gesicht blieb unverändert ausdruckslos, als er an ihr vorbeirauschte und den Weg in die Kerker einschlug.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, drehte sich um und lief in Neville, der sich auch auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht hatte.

„Kein Grund Zivilisten anzugreifen.", Neville fing sie auf, während sie strauchelnd versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Gemeinsam liefen sie durch die Korridore und passierten das Portrait der Fetten Dame. Neville erzählte ihr irgendetwas über die Verwandlungshausaufgabe, aber sie hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Hermine fühlte sich erneut rastlos und energiegeladen.

„Sag mal Neville", fragte sie, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und die Stufen des Schlafsaales erklomm, „Hättest du Lust mit mir einmal die Woche im Raum der Wünsche zu trainieren? Ich vermisse die Möglichkeit mich mit jemandem zu Duellieren."

Neville nickte zustimmend: „Ja das würde mir auch gut tun. Manchmal wird das Gefühl nicht mehr an diese Schule zu gehören übermächtig. Dann würde ich gerne wieder kämpfen können. Es ist schon verrückt, was die letzten Jahre mit mir gemacht haben."

Er versuchte Hermine schief anzulächeln, aber sein Gesicht ähnelte eher einer Grimasse: „Immer Freitags als Wochenabschluss?"

Hermine nickte zustimmend und war erleichtert, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die sich fehl am Platz fühlte.

„Viel Glück heute Abend."

„Danke."

Hermine zog sich zurück und machte es sich in ihrem Bett bequem und durchsuchte ihre Erinnerungen nach Hinweisen darauf, was sie tun konnte, um ihre Gedanken vor wem auch immer für sich zu behalten. Soweit sie wusste gab es mehrere Möglichkeiten: entweder sie baute einen Schutzwall um ihren Geist, oder sie nutzte andere banale Gedanken als Ablenkung. Theoretisch könnte sie auch ein Labyrinth aufbauen um wichtige Erinnerungen zu schützen.

Sie übte bis halb acht ihren Kopf zu leeren und mit Gedanken an die drögen Unterrichtsstunden bei Professor Binns zu füllen.

Der Weg in die Kerker kam ihr viel zu kurz vor und je näher sie dem Büro von Professor Snape kam, desto nervöser wurde sie. Wieder schwang die Tür zum Büro des Lehrers auf, ohne das sie die Hand zum Klopfen heben musste.

„Miss Granger, sie sind zu früh.", Professor Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem großen Buch. Direkt neben ihm köchelte ein Kessel mit einer undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit unter den blauen Flammen eines magischen Feuers.

„Setzen sie sich.", sagte er, ohne von seinen Aufzeichnungen aufzuschauen.

Hermine trat unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ihr nackter Hintern auf dem kühlen Holz des Schreibtisches, die dunklen Augen des Professors, die sie genauso gründlich studierten, wie seine schweren Bücher. Hermine schluckte schwer: „Auf den Stuhl?"

Professor Snape zog geräuschvoll Luft durch die schmalen Lippen und hob gefährlich langsam den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er gedehnt und mit Ironie triefender Stimme, „Auf den Boden." Gleichzeitig schob sich der Stuhl ihm gegenüber einladend vom Tisch weg.

Hermine schoss das Blut in die Wangen. Hatte er die Anspielung auf den gestrigen Abend bewusst gewählt? Sie setzte sich, hielt die Luft an, zog ihren Aufsatz aus der Tasche und legte ihn vor sich.

„Schaffen sie es still zu sitzen, bis ich fertig bin?"

Hermine nickte und dachte an Trollkriege und Zwergenaufstände, an weiße Kreidelinien an der dunklen Tafel und an die staubtrockene Stimme des Lehrers für Zaubereigeschichte. Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich. Es fühlte sich ein wenig an wie sie sich Meditation vorstellte und Hermine verstand, weshalb viele Frauen es beruhigend fanden täglich vor dem Einschlafen geistige Übungen zu machen.

Sie schaute zu, wie die langen, eleganten Finger von Professor Snapes Hand die Feder über das Pergament des Buches bewegten, als er hier und dort Anmerkungen hinzufügte und ganze Passagen durchstrich. Das Kratzen der Feder und das leise Blubbern des Trankes waren die einzigen Geräuschquellen im Raum.

Nach einer Weile klappte Professor Snape den Wälzer zu, legte ihn beiseite und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er aufsah.

„Haben sie alle Anmerkungen korrigiert, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir.", Hermine schob ihre Pergamentrolle in die Mitte des Tisches.

Professor Snape nahm den Aufsatz, zog eine Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch auf, legte ihn hinein und schloss sie wieder. Hermine brauchte einen Moment, bis sie verstand.

„Wollen sie ihn gar nicht lesen, Professor?", fragte Hermine und runzelte verstimmt die Stirn. Dafür hatte sie nicht ihr Frühstück und Mittagessen ausfallen lassen.

„Miss Granger, ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Strafarbeit für sie war und nicht für mich.", die Stimme von Professor Snape war gefährlich leise. Wut und Enttäuschung mischten sich und ballte sich in Hermines Magen wie ein schwerer Klumpen zusammen.

„Das ist nicht fair, Sir.", stieß sie hervor und ihre Augen funkelten verärgert, „Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben. Bitte korrigieren Sie meine Arbeit."

Professor Snape erhob sich betont langsam aus seinem Stuhl, stützte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte und lehnte sich zu Hermine, sodass sie den Kopf heben musst um dem Blickkontakt standhalten zu können. Hermines Herz pochte wild gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie fragte sich, ob er es hören konnte.

„Und dann was?", fragte er sanft und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, „Preise ich sie für ihre geistige Glanzleistung? Gebe ich ihnen unnötig viele Hauspunkte? Was erwarten sie von mir, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schluckte schwer. Ihr Mund war trocken und das flattern in ihrem Bauch wurde immer stärker. Was erwartete sie von ihm?

Ihre Gedanken sprangen wild durcheinander. Sie wollte gesehen werden. Sie wollte, dass er sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Sie wollte erneut zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden knien. Sie wollte wissen, wie sich seine Hände auf ihrer Haut anfühlten. Sie wollte seinen warmen Körper an ihren Brüsten und die kalte, raue Kerkerwand in ihrem Rücken spüren. Sie wollte mit ihrer Zunge die schmalen Lippen seines Mundes nachfahren.

Sie wollte vor allem nicht, dass er von diesen Wünschen erfuhr. Ruckartig senkte Hermine den Kopf und betrachtete ihre zitternden Hände auf dem Tisch.

Professor Snape blickte sie einige Sekunden ausdruckslos an, löste dann seine Hände und schritt um den Schreibtisch herum.

„Folgen sie mir, Miss Granger.", sagte er und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über die Steine an der linken Wand seines Büros.

Eine schwere Eichentür materialisierte sich und Professor Snape drückte die Klinke und schob die Tür auf, um in den Raum dahinter zu treten.

Hermine erhob sich wie in Trance. Gab es eine Verbindung zum Klassenraum? Musste sie nun Kesselschrubben, um ihre Strafe abzurunden?

Ein seltsam grünliches Licht schimmerte hinter der Tür hervor und als Hermine durch den Durchgang schlüpfte, entfuhr ihr ein Laut der Verwunderung.

Der Raum neben Professor Snapes Büro war groß und drei der vier Wände trugen große Regale aus dunklem Holz, die bis unter die Decke mit Büchern in allen Formen und Farben gefüllt waren. Die vierte Wand war keine Steinwand, sondern bestand aus einer einzigen, großen Glasscheibe. Hermine hatte in der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gelesen, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins unter dem See lag, doch sie hatte bisher nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie die Zimmer wohl aussehen mochten. Hinter der Glasscheibe wiegten sich hoher Kelppflanzen wie ein Vorhang. Das Abendlicht viel durch die Oberfläche des Sees in das Wohnzimmer und tauchte alles in ein warmes, grünes Licht. Drei schmale Türen führten zu weiteren Räumen.

Professor Snape schnipste mit den Fingern und im Kamin entflammte ein großes, wärmendes Feuer als zweite Lichtquelle.

„Setzen sie sich in den Sessel, Miss Granger.", er deutete auf einen großen, dunkelgrünen Ohrensessel vor dem Feuer und verschwand in einem der Nebenräume. Hermine schritt mit wackligen Beinen zum Feuer und drehte den Sessel ein wenig, sodass sie weiterhin in den Raum sehen konnte. Sie beugte sich herab und öffnete die Schnallen an ihren Schuhen, um sie von den Füßen zu ziehen und sich im Schneidersitz in das Polster sinken zu lassen. Die Tür durch die sie hineingekommen waren, hatte sich wieder verschlossen und war nun nicht mehr von dem Rest der bücherbepackten Wand zu unterscheiden.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Holztisch, der über und über mit Schriftrollen, Publikationen und kleinen Glasflaschen bedeckt war.

Als Professor Snape zurückkam, konnte Hermine einen Blick in den anderen Raum werfen. Es handelte sich um sein Labor, welches Hermine bereits von unerlaubten Ausflügen zu seinem Vorratsschrank in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr kannte. Sie schob die Erinnerung weit in die Peripherie ihrer Gedanken.

In den Händen hielt Professor Snape zwei große Tassen mit einer dampfenden, dunklen Flüssigkeit. Er stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab und fuhr sich mit dem Zauberstab von oben nach unten den Umhang lang. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und das Pochen zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln machte sich unmissverständlich bemerkbar. Sie schob die Beine zusammen und legte ihren Arm über die Stuhllehne. Die Knöpfe an Professor Snapes Brust lösten sich und er streifte den schweren Stoff über seine Schultern. Unter den dunklen Roben trug er eine schwarze Hose und ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd.

Severus Snape war kein besonders durchtrainierter Mann. Er war keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne. Die Haare meist ölig von den Dämpfen der Tränke, die er braute, die Lippen schmal und in seinem Gesicht zog sich eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen zur krummen Nase. Dennoch konnte Hermine ihren Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Von der schlanken Gestalt, die auf sie zuschritt und den langen Fingern, die ihr einen der Becher in die Hand drückten. Von den Muskeln seiner Schulterblätter, die sich unter dem Hemd abzeichneten, während er sich umdrehte und den Zauberstab hob. Seine Stimme, die in ihren Knochen vibrierte während er einen zweiten Sessel aus einem der Nebenzimmer herbei beschwor.

Professor Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber, nippte an seinem Getränk und musterte Hermine mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine errötete und senkte ihren Blick auf den warmen Becher in ihrer Hand.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

„Tee", antwortet Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, „Haben sie Angst, dass ich etwas beigemischt haben könnte?" Er streckte seinen Arm aus und nahm Hermine die Tasse aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Sie haben heute Abend nichts zu befürchten."

Als er ihr die Tasse zurückgab, streiften seine Finger leicht über ihre. Dankbar ihr Gesicht hinter der Tasse verstecken zu können, trank Hermine einen Schluck und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch: „Earl Grey?"

Professor Snape neigte seinen Kopf: „Er hat eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Körper und eine anregenden Effekt auf den Geist."

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wo sie hinschauen sollte. Sie versuchte angestrengt an unverfängliche Dinge zu denken und auszublenden, dass sie gerade in Professor Snapes privaten Gemächern in einem grünen Sessel saß und Tee trank.

Nichts an dieser Situation war beruhigend und ihr Körper war wie elektrisiert.

„Ihre Versuche ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten sind zwar amüsant, aber nicht erfolgreich.", den Rücken gerade, die Tasse mit dem Tee in beiden Händen, beobachte Professor Snape sie interessiert. Der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen brannte auf ihrer Haut und sie verschluckte sich, als sie sich der Bedeutung der Worte bewusst wurde.

Hermine hustete und heiße Flüssigkeit schwappte auf ihre Hand und lies sie fluchen. Ein dunkles, rollendes Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken. Severus Snape lachte. Es war kein fieses Auslachen, sondern ein ehrliches, kurzes Lachen, was sie verzückt zum verstummen brachte.

„Wie stehen Sie zu Dominanz, Miss Granger?", Professor Snapes Miene war wieder ernst.

„Möchten Sie dominiert werden, Professor?", als sie in die kalten Augen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers schaute, musste sie feststellen, dass dies kein Thema war, worüber sie scherzen durfte.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes war ihr Tee samt Tasse verschwunden.

„Ich glaube sie sind entspannt genug, Miss Granger.", seine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton, „Stellen sie meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe."

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Knien sie sich hin und sprechen sie lauter, wenn sie mit mir reden."

Hermine dachte nicht mehr nach. Ihr Körper war zu warm und ihr Blut schien mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Kreislauf zu fließen. Als sie sich zu seinen Füßen auf die Knie sinken ließ, wurde sie sich der Feuchtigkeit ihrer Unterhose peinlich bewusst.

„Schau mich an.", Professor Snape schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es leicht an.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine unangebrachte Bemerkung, Sir."

„Gut gemacht.", Severus Snapes Worte drangen tief in ihren Körper. Die Röte schoss Hermine in die Wangen und sie war gleichzeitig von der Effektivität des Lobes irritiert und von dem Glücksgefühl in ihrer Brust berauscht.

„Mögen sie Dominanz und Disziplin, Miss Granger?", wiederholte Professor Snape die Frage und seine Hand strich an ihrem Kinn entlang.

„Ja, Sir."

„Haben Sie auf sexueller Hinsicht schon Erfahrungen in diesem Kontext gemacht?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe nur einen Roman gelesen, in dem die beiden Hauptcharaktere involviert sind. Aber ich habe nach den ersten hundert Seiten abgebrochen, weil mir die Elemente der Erniedrigung nicht gefallen haben."

„Manche Menschen mögen Fesselungen, können mit Schmerz jedoch nichts anfangen. Auch Erniedrigung ist nichts, was sich allgegenwärtig durch die Szene zieht. Fühlen sie sich erniedrigt, Miss Granger, wenn sie vor mir knien?"

Hermine schüttelte sanft den Kopf: „Nein, Sir."

„Mir läge nichts ferner.", Professor Snape lies seine Hand von ihrem Kinn den Hals hinunter in ihren Nacken gleiten. Die Haare auf ihrer Haut stellten sich auf und sie schauderte als Professor Snape sie weiter zu sich heranzog und ihren Kopf sanft auf seinen Oberschenkel nahe dem Knie anlehnte. Hermine musste die Augen schließen, um die Welle der Lust unterdrücken zu können, die sich in ihr aufbäumte und sie zu konsumieren drohte. Ihre Pupillen waren weit, als sie sie wieder öffnete.

„Vertrauen sie mir, Miss Granger?", fragte Severus Snape. Hermines Körper schien sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers nach mehr Berührung zu sehen. Ihre Brüste richteten sich auf und ihr Unterleib zog sich mit Verlangen zusammen.

„Ja, Sir.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war dunkel und ruhig.

„ _Legilimens_ ", Professor Snape tauchte in ihre Gedanken und Hermine hieß seinen kühle, ernste Präsenz willkommen.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge zogen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend vorbei. Sie stand erneut mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, überlegte, ob das was sie tat das richtige war, oder nicht. Sie entschied sich wieder dafür ihre Beine auseinander zu schieben und vor ihrem Professor auf die Knie zu gehen. Die Gedanken an seine Finger in ihrem Mund, den Geschmack seiner Haut auf ihrer Zunge führten dazu, dass sie noch feuchter wurde. Kurz war Hermine die Situation peinlich, doch sie fühlte wie Severus Snape mit seinen Fingern über ihren Kopf und durch ihre Locken fuhr. In ihrer Erinnerung eilte sie die dunklen Korridore zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie erklomm die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal und ließ sich in ihr Himmelbett fallen. Hermines Atmung beschleunigte sich. Sie zog die Vorhänge fest zu und lies ihre Hand in ihre Unterhose gleiten. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte eine andere Erinnerung aufzurufen.

Professor Snape zog sich sanft aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

„Danke, Sir.", Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und öffnete die Augen.

Severus Snape hatte sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt. Sein Mund war zwanzig Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Der Geruch nach Zedernholz hüllte sie ein. Die dunklen Augen des Zaubertränkelehrers hatten einen hungrigen Ausdruck, der sie jagen würde, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Miss Granger, möchten sie mir stattdessen erzählen, was sie nach unserem Treffen gestern gemacht haben?"

Hermine stieß ein leises Wimmern aus. Es war schlimmer ihm in die Augen zu schauen und ihm davon zu berichten. Sie wünschte, er hätte den Kontakt ihrer Gedanken nicht abgebrochen.

„Sie können jederzeit gehen, Miss Granger.", seine Stimme war rau und wenn möglich sogar tiefer als normal.

Hermine wollte nicht von ihm weg. Sie kratzte ihren letzten Rest Mut zusammen.

„Ich habe mich angefasst, Sir.", stieß sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

„Wo haben sie sich angefasst, Miss Granger?"

„An meinen Brüsten, meinen Oberschenkeln und zwischen meinen Beinen, Sir.", Hermines Wangen brannten, aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Wie hat sich das angefühlt?"

„Sehr gut, Sir.", flüsterte Hermine und schlug die Augen nieder.

Er nahm ihre schmale Hand in seine: „Gutes Mädchen."

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Stehen Sie auf.", befahl er, „Ziehen sie ihre Strumpfhose aus. Langsam. Schauen Sie mir in die Augen, Miss Granger."

Hermine war dankbar, dass sie darauf verzichtet hatte, den Rock ihrer Schuluniform erneut zu kürzen. Mit vor Aufregung bebenden Händen schob sie ihre Strumpfhose an ihren Beinen herab und ließ sie neben sich auf den Boden fallen.

Professor Snape schloss seine Beine, streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und führte Hermine mit seiner Hand rücklings auf seinen Schoß.

Sein Oberkörper war so nah an ihrem Rücken, dass sie nicht den Stoff des Hemdes, aber die Wärme spüren konnte, die von ihm ausging. Seine Arme glitten an ihrer Hüfte hinab. Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er die Handflächen rechts und links auf ihre Oberschenkel legte und ihre Beine spreizte.

„Legen sie ihre Arme auf die Sessellehnen.", wies er sie an, „Sagen sie mir, Miss Granger, woran haben sie gedacht, als sie sich angefasst haben?"

Hermine wusste nicht mehr, wie man atmet, geschweige denn wie man Worte formt.

„Ganz ruhig.", Severus Snape legte eine Hand auf ihr Dekolleté, „Einatmen und Ausatmen."

Hermine konzentrierte sich auf die nächsten zehn Atemzüge und räusperte sich.

„Ich habe daran gedacht, wie sie mir sagen, was ich tun soll, Sir.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Die linke Hand von Professor Snape wanderte tiefer in ihre Bluse und unter den BH und umfasste eine ihrer Brüste. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Atmen, Miss Granger.", Professor Snape strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre harten Brustwarzen und übte leichten Druck aus.

„Ich habe an ihren Blick gedacht, als ich ihre Finger in meinem Mund hatte, Sir."

Professor Snape legte die Finger seiner rechten Hand um ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf , sodass sie ihn über die Schulter ansah. Schmerzhaft langsam schob er ihr den Zeige- und Mittelfinger zwischen die Lippen. Hermine lies ihre Zunge an seinen Fingern herabfahren und stöhnte wohlig. Unter ihrem Hintern spürte sie, wie seine Errektion wuchs und sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Er zog genüsslich einen Mundwinkel hoch und schob seine Finger tiefer gegen ihren Gaumen, sodass Hermine sich auf ihre Zunge und ihren Würgreflex konzentrieren musste.

Professor Snape stellte seine Füße auseinander und mit ihnen auch Hermines Beine, die über seinen Beinen lagen. Er entzog ihr langsam seine Finger, und massierte mit seiner linken Hand stetig ihre Brust.

„Hatten sie einen Orgasmus, Miss Granger?", seine Lippen waren an ihrem Ohr.

„Ja, Sir."

„Durch was sind sie gekommen?"

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass es nicht meine Hand ist, sondern Ihre, Sir." Hermine schauderte, als sie realisierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Atmen, Miss Granger.", Severus Snape schob mit seiner rechten Hand ihren Rock hoch und ihre Unterhose beiseite, „Oh Miss Granger, hätte ich gewusst, dass sie triefen, hätten sie meine Finger nicht befeuchten müssen."

Hermine stöhnte vor Lust, als er seine Finger über ihre feuchten Schamlippen gleiten lies.

„Bitte, Sir", flehte sie.

„Bitte was?"

„Ich möchte ihre Finger in mir spüren."

Snape zog grob an ihrer Brustwarze, doch der Schmerz fachte ihre Begierde nur an.

„Ist das so, Miss Granger? Brauchen sie die Hand ihres Lehrers um sich zu befriedigen?"

Sein Zeige und Ringfinger zogen ihre Schamlippen weit auseinander und die kalte Luft auf ihrer nassen Haut entlockte ihr ein weiteres Stöhnen.

„Ja, Sir. Bitte Sir!"

Er ließ den Mittelfinger gegen ihre Klitoris schnippen. Hermine keuchte auf und rieb ihren Hintern an seinen Schoß.

„Werden sie für mich kommen, wenn ich es sage?"

„Immer, Sir."

Seine Fingerspitzen glitten in sie und er drang langsam weiter ein um ihr Zeit zu geben sich an das Gefühl seiner Finger in ihr zu gewöhnen.

Hermine stöhnte laut und versuchte ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen zuschieben, was er mit einem Grollen und einem leichten Schlag auf ihre Brust quittierte.

Seine Hand fand einen stetigen Rhythmus zwischen ihren Beinen und Hermines Stöhnen ging in ein Wimmern über, als seine linke Hand von ihrer Brust abließ, er sie unter den Rock schob und sein Zeigefinger ihre Klitoris streichelte.

„Bitte, Sir, darf ich kommen?"

„Warte noch einen Moment, ich würde gerne schauen, ob du noch einen dritten Finger aufnehmen kannst."

Hermine atmete schwer und Schweiß trat auf ihre Haut. Sie musste sich konzentrieren um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

Gefährlich langsam lies Professor Snape noch einen weiteren Finger in sie hineingleiten und Hermine traten die Tränen in die Augen. Sie war so voll und so nah daran sich zu verlieren und sie verstand nicht, weshalb sie nicht durfte. Sie schluchzte frustriert auf.

Der Mund ihres Professors fand den sensiblen Punkt, wo der Hals in die Schulter übergeht und fuhr mit den Lippen darüber.

Hermine bettelte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten und die Angst ihn zu enttäuschen trieb sie nur weiter ihrem unaufhaltsamen Orgasmus entgegen.

„Jetzt. Komm für mich.", raunte die dunkle, samtene Stimme in ihr Ohr und er neigte den Kopf um seine Zähne in ihren Hals zu versenken.

Sein Mittelfinger strich über die raue Haut vor ihrem Muttermund und Hermine bäumte sich in seinen Armen auf. Ihre Gedanken verstummten. Die Welt um sie herum wurde still und explodierte gemeinsam mit dem süßen Schmerz seiner Zähne in ihrer Haut zu einem Feuerwerk aus Emotionen, dessen Woge sie mitriss und ausgebrannt zurückließ.

Hermines Muskeln wurden weich und ihr Körper sackte gegen die Brust von Severus Snape. Langsam und sanft zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus und rückte ihre Unterhose zurecht. Dann sprach er einen raschen Reinigungszauber über seine Hände und lies eine Wolldecke auf den Boden vor ihn segeln.

„Steh kurz auf, Liebes.", er ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, während Hermine versuchte sich auf ihren wackeligen Beinen zu halten.

Geschickt wickelte er die Decke um Hermines Körper, setzte sich gemütlich in dem Ohrsessel zurecht. Diesmal zog er sie quer auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie ihren Kopf an seiner Brust anlehnen konnte und ihre Füße über die Lehne baumelten.

Hermine war wohlig warm vom Kamin und der Wolldecke und sie fühlte sich geborgen. Die Müdigkeit überrollte sie wie eine Welle.

„Miss Granger, sie können hier nicht einschlafen.", versuchte Professor Snape sie aus ihrer Trance zu reißen.

„Hermine", sagte sie mit schwerer Zunge, „Sie haben mich aus Versehen geduzt und es hat mir gefallen. Bitte nennen sie mich Hermine."

„Hermine", Professor Snape schauderte leicht mit Unbehagen vor dem ungewohnt vertrauten Vornamen, „Du kannst hier nicht einschlafen."

„Fünf Minuten?", fragte sie und kuschelte sich enger an seine Brust.

„Fünf Minuten und nicht mehr."

Sie schloss die Augen und dämmerte weg.

Hermine wurde davon wach, dass Professor Snape sie auf ihre Füße stellte.

„Ich habe den Kamin im Gryffindorturm und meinen Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, während du geschlafen hast."

Hermine musste begreifen, wo sie sich befand und weshalb sie in eine Decke gewickelt war. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke stand hinter ihr und drehte sie unsanft um.

„Ich werde zunächst schauen, ob der Aufenthaltsraum leer ist und du gefahrlos durch das Feuer reisen kannst. Außerdem erwarte ich, dass du das Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum löschst, nachdem du es genutzt hast. Ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen, dass eine Aschwinderin ihre Eier in den Gryffindorturm legt und Hogwarts bei Mitternacht in Flammen steht. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Hermine nickte und rieb sich die Augen. Während Professor Snape sich in das Kaminfeuer beugte, zog sie die Wolldecke enger um ihre Schultern.

„Es ist 22 Uhr und niemand ist mehr in eurem Aufenthaltsraum?", er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, „In Slytherin wäre das undenkbar. Beeil dich, bevor sich das ändert."

Hermine bückte sich und sammelte ihre Strumpfhose und Schuhe ein. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, ragte Professor Snape düster vor ihr auf. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als seine Finger um Hermines Kinn legte und ihren Kopf in den Nacken schob. Angst ballte sich in Hermines Bauch zusammen. Sie hätte sich nicht an ihn kuscheln dürfen. Er würde sie zurückweisen.

„Ich möchte, dass du das nie wieder tust.", Professor Snape sprach langsam, leise und eindringlich.

„Ich darf nicht mehr auf diese Weise an sie denken, Sir?", fragte Hermine und Kälte kroch ihr mit eisigen Klauen den Nacken empor.

Severus Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und ein hartes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen: „Sie dürfen sich nicht mehr anfassen, Miss Granger."

Die Erleichterung lies Hermine fast laut auflachen. Das würde kein Problem sein.

„Ja, Sir." sagte sie und Professor Snape lies etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin rieseln.

„Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Hermine klar und deutlich und mit einem Wirbeln der grünen Flammen waren die Wolldecke, die Strumpfhose, die Schuhe und sie verschwunden.

Als sie aus dem Feuer trat, drehte sie sich rasch und schaute sich um. Mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabes löschte sie die Flammen und vergewisserte sich, dass keine Glut mehr vorhanden war. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Kleidung und ging zügig zur Treppe der Schlafsäle.

Auf der Hälfte des Weges erhob sich eine Gestalt von einer der Sitzbänke auf dem Fenstersims des Turmes.

„Hermine?", vor ihr stand Neville mit einem Buch über die 100 interessantesten Doldenblütler in der Hand und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, „Direkt nach der Strafarbeit bei der alten Fledermaus noch ein Date? Du bist umtriebiger, als ich dachte!"

„Bitte sag den anderen nichts.", Hermine zog sie sich die Decke enger um die Schultern, „Ron würde ausflippen und ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen mit Ginny zu reden."

Sie dachte kurz nach. „Nicht, dass es Ron etwas angeht. Aber er würde trotzdem eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr mit mir reden."

Neville machte eine Geste, als wenn er sich den Mund versiegeln würde und hielt ihr die Hand zum Schwur hin.

„Das sind Slytherinfarben.", feixte er und deutete auf die Wolldecke, „Will ich wissen, wer der Glücklich ist?"

Hermine erschauderte bei dem Gedanken.

„Nein das möchtest du nicht.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und beeilte sich die Wendeltreppe zu erklimmen, bevor ihr noch jemand begegnen konnte, den sie kannte.


	7. Under Pressure

Aufwachen fühlte sich an, als würde Hermine nach einer alkoholisieren Partynacht wieder zu Sinnen kommen. Die Erinnerungen an den Abend schlichen sich langsam und Bruchstückhaft in ihre schlaf vernebelten Gedanken. Vor Scham hätte sie sich am liebsten unter der Bettdecke vergraben. Wie sollte sie am normalen Schulalltag teilhaben, nachdem sie auf dem Schoß ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors gesessen hatte? Wie sollte sie sich in seinem Unterricht verhalten, wenn sie das Gefühl seiner Lippen an ihrem Ohr und seiner Atemzüge auf ihrer Haut nicht aus dem Kopf verbannen konnte?

Hermine versuchte sich unter ihrem Kissen zu verstecken. Es verunsicherte sie, dass sie die Erinnerung an die Hände von Professor Snape gleichzeitig beschämte und das flatternde Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib erneut aufleben lies. Wie sollte sie reagieren, wenn sie ihm beim Frühstück begegnete?

 _Atmen, Miss Granger._

Mutig wühlte sich unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor und schnüffelte heimlich an der Wolldecke. Sie roch nach Kaminfeuer, Büchern und dem Zedernholzduft, der den Professor umgab. Hermine wusste, dass sie sich nicht ansehen lassen durfte, wie eingeschüchtert und erregt sie sich fühlte.

Während Ginny mit tropfendem rotem Haar und einem flauschigem Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen aus dem gemeinsamen Bad trat, schwang Hermine ihre Füße über die Bettkante und schob so unauffällig wir möglich die Wolldecke hinter dem Vorhang ihres Bettes.

Sie stieg unter die von Wasserdampf vernebelte Dusche und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Sich nicht den Gedanken an die langen Finger ihres Professors hinzugeben, während die prasselnden Tropfen ihre Sorgen wegspülten.

Das wohlig, warme Sauberkeitsgefühl hielt an, bis Hermine an der Seite von Harry, Ron und Ginny die große Halle betrat. Ursprünglich hatte sie nur einen raschen Blick zum Lehrertisch werfen wollen, um zu schauen, ob sie sich unnötig den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Professor Snape hätte genauso gut erneut bei den Hauselfen frühstücken können. Doch kaum hatte sie die dunkle, hagere Gestalt des Professors an seinem Platz gefunden, hob dieser den Kopf und Hermine schaute direkt in seine schwarzen Augen. Während sie sich darauf konzentrierte gleichmäßig weiterzuatmen und unter seiner Beobachtung nicht ins Straucheln zu geraten, zog er amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie eingehend mit kaltem Blick. Was auch immer er sah, schien nicht spannend genug, um seine Aufmerksamkeit länger als ein paar Sekunden halten zu können. Professor Snape wand sich wieder dem Tagespropheten vor ihm zu und nippte an der dampfenden Flüssigkeit in seinem Becher.

Ein kleiner Teil von Hermine fing an zu rebellieren. Sie wollte die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors zurück haben, seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper spüren.

Bevor sie etwas Dummes machen konnte, setzte sie sich an den nächstbesten Tisch und zog eine der Platten mit Toast und Rührei zu sich herüber.

Neville erschien wenige Minuten nach den Vieren in der Großen Halle. Mehrere Mädchen hatten ihm hoffnungsvoll einen Platz reserviert, doch er schien das gar nicht zu merken und ließ sich geschmeidig zu Harry und Ginny auf die Holzbank gleiten. Verschwörerisch zwinkerte er Hermine zu: „Hunger?"

Sie grinste verlegen, unfähig eine Antwort zu formulieren, die schlagfertig genug war um Nevilles freundschaftliches Triezen zu unterbinden.

Ron schaute, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen und schenkte sich einen Becher Kaffee ein: „Warum sollte sie kein Hunger haben? Es ist acht Uhr morgens."

Hermine tat so, als hätte sie die aufkeimende Rivalität nicht bemerkt und verwickelte Ginny in ein Gespräch über ihre Wochenendpläne, die zu einem großen Teil aus Quidditch bestanden.

Es war einfacher ihren ausschweifenden Trainingsplänen zuzuhören, als ein gezwungenes Gespräch mit Ron anzufangen.

Die Doppelstunde Zauberkunde bei Professor Flitwick verlief beruhigend ereignislos und endete in einem großen Berg Hausaufgaben zum Thema Magie ohne Zauberstab.

Doch auf dem Weg in die Kerker zum Zaubertränkeunterricht fingen Hermines Gedanken wieder an zu kreisen. Wie die Geier zogen sie bedrohliche Bahnen über ihrem schwindenden Selbstbewusstsein. Kurz nach dem Aufwachen war ihre einzige Sorge Professor Snape wieder zu begegnen. Mittlerweile musst Hermine sich eingestehen, dass die Angst davor von ihm nicht beachtet zu werden, viel schwerer wiegte, als vor ihrer intimen Begegnung in der letzten Nacht.

Würde Ron es mitbekommen, wenn sie ihren Rock erneut kürzte? Sie schlich sich in die Mädchentoilette und überprüfte ihr Spiegelbild. Um zu verhindern, dass die Trankdämpfe ihre Haare krauser machten, als sie es mochte, band sie ihre Mähne in einen geflochtenen Zopf zusammen. Nach rascher Überlegung zog sie ihre Wollstrümpfe auf der dunklen Strumpfhose höher und kürzte ihren Rock um wenige Zentimeter. Er war zwar zu kurz für die Schulordnung, aber lang genug um noch der Schicklichkeit zu entsprechen. In einem Anflug von Übermut lies sie ihre Kravatte in ihre Schultasche gleiten, öffnete die obersten drei Knöpfe ihres Hemdes und eilte dann ihren Freunden hinterher in die Kerker.

Als die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufschwang, klopfte ihr Herz so laut, dass sie sich sicher war, dass Professor Snape sie mit seinen Fledermausfähigkeiten hören musste. Sie schlich zu ihrem Platz und legte ihre Tasche ab. An der Tafel stand lediglich in großen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben „Fangen Sie an!" geschrieben.

Professor Snape saß hinter dem schweren Lehrerpult und machte Notizen in einem dicken Wälzer, indem er direkt die Seiten beschrieb.

Hermine zog ihre Notizen zu _Chromatophora_ heraus und baute ihren Kessel vor sich auf. Dann reihte sie sich in die Schlange von Schülern ein, die die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank suchten. Drei Mal musste Hermine hin und her laufen, bis sie alles beisammen hatte. Drei Mal musste sie an Professor Snape vorbeigehen und drei Mal wurde sie mit jedem Schritt in seine Richtung nervöser. Nicht einmal hob er den Kopf.

Versiert einen exzellenten Trank zu brauen, fing Hermine an ihre Zutaten zuzubereiten. Einige Verbesserungen waren ihr bei der Ausarbeitung ihres Aufsatzes in den Sinn gekommen und nach einigem hin und her entschied sie sich das Rezept ein wenig abzuwandeln. Die getrockneten Florfliegen hackte sie nicht nur in kleine Stückchen, sondern sie trennte geschickt die Flügel vom Körper, um die fein geäderten Flügel zu Pulver zu zermörsern.

Der Sud aus Weinreben und Nachtschwalbschwungfedern musste eine halbe Stunde lang moderat köcheln, danach erst durfte sie unter stetigem Rühren gegen den Uhrzeigersinn die Florfliegenflügel und die Salbeiwurzeln hinzugeben.

Während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die blauen Flammen unter ihrem Kesser in Schach hielt und alle paar Minuten sowohl die Temperatur, als auch die Sanduhr vor sich prüfte, ließ sie ihren Blick über die Klasse schweifen.

Aus den vielen Kesseln der Schüler stiegen Dampfschwaden auf, die das Gewölbe in ein schwummriges Licht tauchten.

Alle arbeiteten konzentriert an ihren Tränken und die Stille wurde nur durch das Schaben der Messer auf den Holztischen und dem Geraschel von Pergament unterbrochen. Ohne Nevilles kleine Explosionen, war es gespenstisch Still im Kellergewölbe.

Harry und Ron schienen miteinander zu tuscheln, aber sie waren achtsam genug einen _Muffliato_ über sich zu legen, sodass niemand gestört wurde.

Hermine presste die Salbeiblätter über einer flachen Schale mit ihrer Messerkante aus und Schnitt die Rinde der Wurzel in kleine Stückchen. Ihr Trank begann sanft zu schimmern. Sollte er schimmern? Hermine blätterte hektisch in einem ihrer Lehrbücher, konnte jedoch nichts dazu finden. Suchend blickte sie zum verlassenen Lehrerpult. Professor Snape stand bei Malfoy und die beiden unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen. Rasch vergewisserte sie sich, dass ihr noch ein paar Minuten blieben, bis sie die nächsten Zutaten hinzugeben sollte.

„Professor?", Hermine ließ einen Arm in die Luft schnellen und mehrere Schüler drehten sich milde interessiert zu ihr um.

Professor Snape hob den Kopf und seine Lippen kräuselten sich abfällig: „Üben sie sich in Geduld, Miss Granger. Sie sind nicht das Zentrum des Unterrichts."

Sein Blick blieb den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an ihrem weiten Ausschnitt hängen. Hermines Herz machte einen Aussetzer, doch Professor Snape drehte sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung wieder von ihr weg und führte das Gespräch mit Malfoy weiter.

Harry beugte sich zu ihr herüber: „Was wolltest du von ihm?"

Hermine warf einen prüfenden Blick in Harrys und Rons Kessel. Der eine Trank hatte einen leichten Grünstich, der andere rauchte bedrohlich dunkel.

„Mein Trank sieht nicht aus, wie er sollte.", sagte sie schulterzuckend, „Aber wahrscheinlich ist das nicht sonderlich schlimm."

Sie fing an gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren und abwechselnd den Salbeisaft und das Flügelpulver hinzuzugeben. Das Schimmern manifestierte sich zu einem leichten Glimmen. Hermine krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und heizte dem Feuer ein, bis die Flüssigkeit im Kessel stetig kochte. Sie wand sich zu ihrer Arbeitsfläche, stellte ihre Sanduhr auf weitere zwanzig Minuten und fing an Liebstöckel und Nieskraut zu zerkleinern. In der Zubereitungsanweisung stand, dass diese Zutaten möglichst gleichmäßig geschnitten und miteinander vermengt werden sollten. In einem kleineren zweiten Kessel setzte sie mit diesen Kräutern einen Sud auf, ließ in mehrere Minuten ziehen und dickte die Flüssigkeit mit den Pflanzenteilen auf hundert Milliliter ein.

„Was war so wichtig, dass sie mich in einem Gespräch stören mussten, Miss Granger?", Professor Snape hatte sich so lautlos ihrem Arbeitsplatz genährt, dass Hermine sich furchtbar erschreckte und beim Zusammenzucken um ein Haar den Kräutersud verschüttet hätte.

„Mein Trank hat nicht die geforderte Farblosigkeit, Professor.", Hermine strich sich eine eigenwillige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Der Zaubertränkemeister beugte sich über ihren Kessel und begutachtete das sanfte Leuchten der Flüssigkeitsoberfläche.

„Reichen Sie mir den Kräutersud.", sagte er und hielt fordernd seine Hand auf. In kleinen Portionen ließ er die Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel in ihren Trank fließen und Hermine musste verwundert zuschauen, wie das Glimmen sich zu Funken verdichtete und mit jedem Durchdringen der Tropfen der Oberfläche als Sternenregen in den Trank einzog. Der Anblick der dunklen Gestalt des Professors in seinem langen, schweren Mantel, der sich konzentriert über ihren Zaubertrank beugte, jagte kleine Stromstöße durch Hermines Körper. Sie ballt die Hände zu Fäusten.

Was war nur falsch mit ihr? Es gab viele freundliche, nette, wohlerzogene und gutaussehende Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang. Weshalb war es der Anblick der strengen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen von Professor Snape und seine gleichgültigen, kalten Augen, die sie in Erregung brachten?

Professor Snape stellte den leeren zweiten Kessel zurück auf ihre Arbeitsfläche und mit einen schnippen seines Zauberstabes stellte sich die Sanduhr auf 30 Minuten.

„Schauen sie nicht so verzückt, Miss Granger.", sagte er leise und drohen, „Das ist nichts, was der Trank tun sollte. Möchten sie weiter brauen, oder wollen sie von Anfang an beginnen und sich dieses Mal an das Rezept halten?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Lassen Sie mich bitte weitermachen, Sir."

„Arbeiten sie ordentlich, Miss Granger!"

„Ja, Sir."

Professor Snapes Blick wanderte langsam von ihren Augen hinab zu ihren Brüsten.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug, Miss Granger.", seine Stimme war gefährlich leise und die Worte vibrierten in der Luft zwischen ihnen, „Für freizügige Kleidung."

Er kniff seine schmalen Lippen zusammen, und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

Ihre Bluse zog sich eng zusammen und schloss die Knöpfe bis hoch zum Kragen, der so nah an ihrem Hals anlag, dass sie sich fühlte, als hätte sie ihre Gryffindoorkrawatte nicht extra „vergessen".

Hermine fragte sich, ob die enge Bluse eine bessere Version von der offenen Bluse war, denn sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Brustwarzen sich trotz der Wärme der Feuer deutlich unter dem Stoff abzeichneten. Sie senkte den Kopf: „Entschuldigung, Sir."

Als sie wieder aufblickte, war der Zaubertränkemeister weitergezogen. Lediglich der Duft nach Zedernholz lag noch in der Luft und sorge dafür, dass Hermine das dumpfe Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen deutlich bewusst wurde.

Rasch blickte sie sich um, ob einer ihrer Mitschüler das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, aber die waren konzentriert dabei ihre Tränke unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zwei Sekunden später gab es eine Stichflamme aus Rons Kessel und ein Großteil der Klasse erschrak ganz fürchterlich. Professor Snape rauschte zu Rons Platz, wischte mit einem wütenden Zischen den Zauberstab durch die Luft und schaffte es eine größere Katastrophe zu verhindern. Der Kessel war bereits dabei zu zerschmelzen, als der Trank durch das beherzte Eingreifen des Professors verschwand und sich ein flackerndes Netz aus Bannzaubern über die Reste des missglückten Brauversuches legte. Gryffindoors zogen ihre Köpfe ein und Hufflepuffs machten sich ganz klein hinter ihren Kesseln, als Professor Snapes Tirade aus gezischten Beleidigungen Ron traf. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu offensichtlich auf Professor Snapes rollende, sehnige Muskeln der Schulterblätter zu starren, die sich bei jeder wütenden Bewegung unter seiner Robe abzeichneten.

Mit 35 Hauspunkten weniger und einem missmutigem Ron, der zum Kesselschrubben für Freitagabend verdonnert wurde, endete die Doppelstunde. Die Zaubertränke wurden in einem gekühlten Nebenraum abgestellt und mit einem Konservierungszauber versehen.

„Mieser Griesgram! Wir haben heute noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ich möchte seine hässliche Hakennase jetzt schon nicht mehr sehen.", Ron stocherte in seinem Mittagessen herum, „Ich frage mich, weshalb sie ihn überhaupt wieder unterrichten lassen."

Die Große Halle war gefüllt mit hungrigen Schülern, die sich gemeinschaftlich an den Pastagerichten bedienten.

„Ich will ja nicht in alte Muster zurückfallen", Draco Malfoy lies sich auf den Platz neben Ron sinken, „Aber mein Vater sagt, dass der Schulausschuss sich einig war, dass Snape mehr Wissen über dunkle Magie und Zaubertränke besitzt, als alle anderen Bewerber für den Posten. Und es herrscht eine angespannt konzentrierte Arbeitsatmosphäre in seinem Unterricht. Das halte ich für Vorteilhaft."

„Hätte er nicht so schnell reagiert, Ron", mischte sich Hermine ein, „Dann müsstest du jetzt mit Verätzungen in den Krankenflügel."

Ron warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu: „Jetzt halt nicht auch noch zu ihm!"

Ginny rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz hin und her und blickte von Ron zu Hermine.

Scheinbar konzentriert zupfte sie ein Katzenhaar von Hermines Mantel.

„Sag mal, ist das nicht zu eng?", fragte Ginny und griff nach dem hoch geschlossenen Blusenkragen um den obersten Knopf zu öffnen.

Hermine fuhr zurück: „Nein, das ist gut so, wie es ist."

Ginny hob verwundert die Augenbrauen, zuckte dann aber mit den Achseln und ließ von ihr ab.

„Ich mag das, Granger", Malfoy feixte anzüglich, „Das lässt dich wie den braven Bücherwurm aussehen."

„Ich bin ein braver Bücherwurm.", kicherte Hermine und knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Magst du heute Abend mit mir laufen gehen? Ich muss in Form kommen, um euer Haus im nächsten Quidditch Spiel fertig machen zu können."

„Verbünde dich nicht mit dem Feind!", Ginny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Du kannst auch mitkommen, wenn du magst."

Ginnys Lächeln wurde noch größer und sie legte ihre Hand auf die von Harry: „Ich werde passen müssen. Ich glaube ich habe heute Abend ein Date."

Harry schaute von seinem Essen auf und grinste genauso breit: „Der Raum der Wünsche gehört uns."

Ron tat so, als würde er sich geräuschvoll in seine Schultasche übergeben.

Hermine dachte an die ganze ungelöste sexuelle Spannung, die sich allein durch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke als Knoten aus reiner Energie in ihrem Körper gesammelt hatte und willigte bereitwillig ein.

Ein wenig erleichterter, bei dem Gedanken ihre innere Unruhe in absehbarer Zeit weglaufen zu können, bereitete sich Hermine mental während ihres Arithmantikunterrichtes auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor. Die Gleichungen und logischen Rätsel lenkten sie ab, sodass sie sich einigermaßen selbstsicher fühlte, als sie sich auf den Weg zu den nächsten 90 Minuten mit Professor Snape machte.

Harry und Ron tauchten erst sehr spät auf und Ron trug eine Miene, die nach sieben Tage Regenwetter aussah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Hermine sich längst in die erste Reihe neben Draco gesetzt. Sie redete sich ein, dass es untypisch wäre, wenn sie sich in eine der hinteren Reihen verziehen würde und Draco wurde ihr immer sympathischer, je mehr sie mit dem Blondschopf zu tun hatte.

Während sie ihre Bücher auspackte, stellte Draco einen Wettzettel darauf zusammen, wie viele Punkte sie Gryffindoor dieses Mal kosten würde.

Professor Snape forcierte während der ersten Unterrichtsstunde für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die Magie ohne Worte.

Mit wenigen, gezielten Zauberstabbewegungen hatte Professor Snape die schweren Schulpulte an die Steinmauern des Klassenzimmers verbannt und einige weiche Matten heraufbeschworen.

Ron und Harry waren seit Hermine sich erinnern konnte ein eingeschworenes Team für Partnerübungen. Am Anfang ihrer Freundschaft hatte sie Probleme damit gehabt immer das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Nachdem Hermine jedoch während ihres fünften Jahres eine qualvolle Trainingsstunde mit Ron bei einem Treffen der DA im Raum der Wünsche damit zugebracht hatte, seine halbherzigen Zauber abzuwehren, war sie dankbar, nicht mit Ron trainieren zu müssen. Er hatte sich laufend entschuldigt und zu lächerlich harmlosen Flüchen gegriffen. Kein Todesser würde während eines Kampfes einen Federkitzelfluch wählen, um seinen Gegner nachhaltigen Schaden zuzufügen.

Mit Malfoy als Kontrahenten machte Hermine die Unterrichtsstunde Spaß. Malfoy interessierte sich nicht dafür, ob sie von der Wucht einer seiner Zauber auf den Boden geworfen wurde, sondern er schleuderte ihr direkt den nächsten Fluch hinterher. Ihr blieb keine Zeit um nachzudenken und das war ein Aspekt, den sie beim Duellieren immer genossen hatte.

Zwischen ihrem Tanz aus Angriffen und Abwehrzaubern, zwischen dem Funkenregen, den Lichtblitzen und dem Keuchen der anderen Duellanten verlor sich Hermine. Sie achtete auf die kleinsten Bewegungen von Malfoy. Auf die Art und Weise, wie er seine Hände bewegte.

Der Versuch seine Angriffe vorhersagen zu können, um sie gezielt gegen ihn wenden zu können, hielt ihre Sinne gefangen. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie schwitzte, sie merkte nicht, dass die Hälfte ihrer Klassenkameraden nur noch Verteidigungszauber sprach, um sich vor Querschlägern zu schützen und sie merkte nicht, dass Professor Snape mehrfach Eingriff um andere Paare aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen. Wie in Trance parierte sie stumm und konzentriert.

Langsam, aber sicher gewann Hermine die Oberhand. Die Agressivität, mit der Draco sie anfänglich noch in in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, ebbte ab und Hermine wurde immer geschickter darin seine Körperhaltung zu deuten. Ein roter Stupor rauschte direkt neben ihrem Ohr vorbei und traf eine Sitzbank, die unter der Wucht in mehrere Teile splitterte. Sie antwortete mit einer Reihe wohl gezielter Furunkulus und Flederwichtflüche, die in schneller Abfolge gegen Malfoys rasch errichtete _Protego_ stießen und in verschiedenste Richtungen abprallten.

Ein Verwirrungszauber schoss knapp an Harry vorbei und ließ das Glas einer Wandvitrine zersplittern. Nach und nach wurden andere Paare in die Klassenraumecken gedrängt, von der Energieentladung und der Schnelligkeit der Flüche und Konterflüche zwischen Malfoy und Hermine irritiert. Die Falte zwischen Professor Snapes Augenbrauen wurde immer tiefer, je mehr er damit beschäftigt war, Schüler mit Schutzzaubernetzen zu versehen oder mit einer fließenden Handbewegung an der Kapuze ihres Umhanges aus dem Schussfeld zu ziehen.

Draco stolperte zurück, getroffen von einem mittelstarken _Tarantallegra_ undwar gezwungen mit einem _Finite Incantatem_ seine Aufmerksamkeit für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Hermine abzuwenden. Diese nutzte die Möglichkeit und sperrte ihn in einen gewobenen Käfig aus verschiedenen Bannzaubern. Keuchend kam sie zum Stillstand, während Draco versuchte die logischen Abfolgen der Bannstränge nachzuvollziehen um sie zu lösen.

Hermine schob ihren Zauberstab in ihre Manteltasche, stützte ihre Hände an der Hüfte ab und versuchte tief Durchzuatmen.

Schleichend wurde sie sich der Situation um sich herum bewusst. Draco hielt sich den Arm, an dem ein langer Schnitt klaffte. Er saß zwischen den Scherben der Vitrine auf dem Boden. Ihre Klassenkameraden standen dicht an die Steinwände gepresst, mit verschiedensten Schutzschilden vor sich aufgebaut, die nach und nach wieder gesenkt wurden.

„Lösen Sie die Schutzzauber noch nicht.", Professor Snapes Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Langsam trat er an die Stelle, an der bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch Draco gestanden hatte. Die dunklen Augen blitzten gefährlich: „Miss Granger, sind sie unausgelastet? Haben sie Schwierigkeiten sich wieder in den Schulalltag zu integrieren? Ich habe sie gebeten einfache, stumme Zaubersprüche zu üben und nicht das Klassenzimmer auseinander zu nehmen."

Hermines Magen machte einen Sprung, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das tat, weil Professor Snape ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, oder weil sie sich wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange fühlte.

„Miss Granger, antworten sie!"

„Professor, ich habe Hermine angestachelt.", warf Malfoy ein, doch Professor Snape lies sich nicht beirren.

Hermine machte den Mund auf, um sich eine Antwort zusammenzustottern. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihr Hemd verschwitzt an ihrem Körper klebte und ihre Haare wirr vom Kopf abstanden. Ihr Mut schwand. Sie schloss den Mund wieder.

Professor Snape zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, er schob seine Ärmel ein Stück nach oben und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Verteidigen sie sich, Miss Granger."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche befreien und einen Schutzzauber vor sich errichten. Professor Snape machte nur eine kleine Handbewegung, und warf ihr einen _Stupor_ entgegen, der um vielfaches stärker war, als die Zauber, die sie mit Draco ausgetauscht hatte.

Trotz _Protego_ wurde Hermine durch die Wucht des Aufpralls mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinmauer geschleudert. Sie verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich über ihre schmerzenden Schultern, doch Professor Snape schritt unnachgiebig auf sie zu.

„Ich dachte sie wollten eine Show abliefern, Miss Granger."

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und schoss mehrere Flüche in die Richtung der hageren Gestalt ihres Lehrers. Professor Snape blockte unbeeindruckt jeden einzelnden Fluch mit einem kurzen Schnippen des Zauberstabes.

Die folgenden Minuten war Hermine mit allen Sinnen darauf konzentriert die Angriffe des Professors mehr oder weniger erfolgreich abzuwehren.

Malfoy hatte genug Zeit um sich zu fassen und aus den Bannzaubern zu befreien. Als er an Hermines Seite trat, um ihre Verteidigung zu verstärken, beförderte Professor Snape ihn mit einem nonchalanten _Levicorpus_ an den Kronleuchter in der Mitte des Raumes

Hermines Klassenkameraden standen wie angewurzelt auf ihren Plätzen. Einige schauten erschrocken zwischen Hermine und ihrem Lehrer hin und her, doch eine Handvoll Ravenclaws schienen die zunehmenden Probleme von Hermine, Professor Snape in Schach zu halten, sichtlich zu genießen.

Mithilfe eines Verwandlungszaubers, brachte Hermine eines der großen Drachenskelette dazu den Professor anzugreifen, während sie versuchte eine lästigen _Langlock_ Zungenkleber zu beenden. Beinahe gelangweilt wies Professor Snape die alten Knochen an ihren Platz zurück und warf Hermine eine Serie von Stolperflüchen entgegen.

Hermine fiel, konnte sich jedoch direkt wieder aufraffen und landete einen Stuportreffer. Mit einem wütenden Knurren schüttelte Professor Snape den Schockzauber ab. Ehe Hermine auch nur Stopp sagen konnte, war sie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer in der Mitte des Raumes gefesselt.

„Die Stunde endet hier, bevor noch jemand ernsthaft verletzt wird.", die Stimme des Professors schallte durch den Raum und Hermines Schulgefährten versuchten so schnell wie möglich das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

Draco viel von der Decke auf eine weiche Matte, die Snape wortlos unter den Kronleuchter zauberte.

„Das hätte wirklich nicht sein müssen, Severus.", Draco schien sichtlich verärgert, „Jetzt wurde ich in einer Stunde sowohl von einem Mädchen besiegt, als auch von dir wie ein kleines Kind aus dem Kampf gezogen."

Professor Snape wand sich zu Draco und sprach leise mit seinem Patensohn, während er den blutenden Riss an seinem Arm schloss. Hermine konnte weder verstehen, worübet die Beiden redeten, noch sich bewegen, um zu sehen, was hinter ihr geschah.

Harry kam auf sie zu und setzte dazu an einen Gegenzauber zu sprechen, als ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand genommen wurde.

„Halten Sie sich aus Angelegenheiten heraus, die nicht ihre eigenen sind Mr. Potter. Oder möchten Sie Mr. Weasley beim Kesselschrubben in den Kellergewölben behilflich sein?", Professor Snape trat in Hermines Sichtfeld, „Verlassen Sie mein Klassenzimmer. Miss Granger wird Ihnen nach einer kurzen Strafpredigt über das mutwillige Zerstören von Schuleigentum folgen."

Die Miene des Professors war ausdruckslos.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand er einige Meter vor Hermine und blickte ihr in die Augen. Hermine hörte die Schritte von Harry und Ron leiser werden. Mit einem leisen Schaben schloss sich die Tür zum Korridor.

Wäre Hermine nicht an Ort und Stelle festgehext, hätten ihr Fluchtreflex wahrscheinlich die Überhand gewonnen, als Professor Snape mit geschmeidigen, langen Schritten auf sie zuging. Er legte ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, sodass sie zu ihm aufschauen musste.

„Ich werde den Zauber aufheben. Sie werden exakt in dieser Position stehen bleiben."

Hermine spürte das leichte Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, als der Fluch von ihr abfiel und konzentrierte sich darauf in tiefen Zügen weiter zu atmen.

Professor Snape trat von ihr weg und musterte sie intensiv von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Wenn ich sie so gehen lasse, werden ihre Freunde denken, ich hätte mich ihnen gegenüber unsittlich verhalten." Hermine schluckte schwer. Unsittliches Verhalten hörte sich verlockend an.

„Drehen sie sich um. _Muffliato_ "

Während sie sich drehte, merkte Hermine, wie der Schweiß ihr die Bluse auf die Haut klebte. Ihr Körper schmerzte von den verschiedenen Zaubern, die sie getroffen hatten.

Die langen Finger von Professor Snapes Hand griffen in ihr Haar und zogen ihren Kopf weiter in den Nacken, sodass sie sehen konnte, wie er sich über sie beugte.

„Sie haben sich gut verteidigt, Miss Granger.", seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Ohr und seine Hände glitten von ihrem Haar auf ihre Hüfte, „Aber ich dulde es nicht, wenn sie meinen Unterricht für ihren Frustabbau nutzen. Sind sie bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen?"

Hermine schluckte. Sie hörte die Worte, die er sprach. Aber die tiefe, vibrierende Stimme und seine langen Finger auf ihrer Hüfte erregten sie mehr, als die Drohung ihr Angst einjagte.

„Ja, Sir.", ihre Zunge lag schwer in ihrem Mund und sie schluckte trocken.

„Kommen sie her, Miss Granger.", Professor Snape löste seine Finger von ihrem Körper. Er beschwor einen schlichten Holzstuhl und setzte sich. Hermines Herz pochte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sollte sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen? Sollte sie sich zu seinen Füßen hinknien? Verunsichert trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die gesamte Situation erschien ihr surreal.

„Über meine Knie, Miss Granger. Ich haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Hermine trat neben ihn und versuchte sich so würdevoll, wie möglich auf seine Beine zu legen. Eine leise Stimme schrie sie an, was sie da tat und ob sie noch ganz klar im Kopf war, doch der Mangel an Kontrolle jagte ihr gleichzeitig einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

Ihr Körpergewicht presste ihre Brüste an seine Beine. Je mehr sie von seinem Körpergeruch einatmete, desto mehr verstummten die Zweifel. Sie wusste zwar nicht, weshalb sie auf seinem Schoß lag, aber generell war das ein guter Platz, um zu liegen.

Professor Snape atmete langsam und genervt aus.

„Miss Granger, ich weis nicht, ob sie schwer von Begriff sind, oder nur so tun."

Grob fasst er nach ihren Armen und zog sie ein ganzes Stück nach vorne, sodass Hermines Oberkörper fast schon wieder von seinen Beinen hinunterrutschte. Sie machte den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, doch Professor Snape griff in ihren Nacken und drückte ihren Kopf eindeutig gen Boden.

„Seien sie still.", er schob mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihre Robe beiseite, zog ihre Strumpfhose bis in ihre Kniekehlen und hob ihren Rock, sodass Hermines Hintern entblößt vor ihm aufragte. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und sie öffnete den Mund.

„Professor, was..."

„Die ersten fünf Schläge sind für ihre ausdauernde Begriffsstutzigkeit."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte Hermine die Nervosität zu Panik umschlagen, doch dann landete mit einem Klatschen die Hand des Professors auf ihrem nackten Hintern.

Ihre Haut brannte leicht, doch der Schmerz verging schnell und an seine Stelle legte sich eine wohlige Wärme. Der nächste Schlag traf die andere Seite. Professor Snape achtete peinlich genau darauf, keine Stelle zweimal zu treffen und Hermine genug Zeit zwischen den Schlägen zu geben um den leichten Schmerz zu verarbeiten.

„Bei den nächsten 15 Schlägen möchte ich, dass sie mitzählen, Miss Granger. Sie erhalten diese Strafe für ihr zögerliches Befolgen von Anweisungen."

Wieder traf Hermine zuerst die Angst vor dem Schmerz und hinterließ ein flaues Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, als wäre sie im freien Fall. Professor Snape steigerte die Wucht des Spankings mit jedem Schlag. Bei der Hälfte musste Hermine sich zusammenreißen, um keine Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben und bei Nummer 8 verpasste sie durch den scharfen Biss seiner Handfläche auf ihrem mittlerweile rotem Hintern ihren Einsatz.

„Miss Granger, wie nachlässig von ihnen. Nun muss ich von vorne Anfangen, weil mir die Anzahl der Schläge entfallen ist.", die Stimme des Professors war tief und grollend vor Lust und Vorfreude. Sie brachte Hermine dazu mutig ihren Po ein wenig höher in die Luft zu recken.

Dadurch, dass Hermine sich ihrer Wirkung auf den Lehrer bewusst wurde, war es einfacher für sie die Schmerzen zu ertragen. Nach dem zehnten Schlag war sie außer Atem und ihre Haut brannte.

„Zügeln sie das nächste Mal ihre Zauber auf eine angebrachte Stärke. Die letzten zehn Schläge bekommen sie für das Demolieren des Klassenraumes und die Sabotage meiner Unterrichtsstunde, Miss Granger. Zählen sie nicht. Wenn sie brav bleiben, bekommen sie ein Belohnung."

Unruhig rutschte Hermine auf seinem Schoß umher. Seine Worte machten sie nervös, aber sie wollte wirklich gerne Anerkennung und Lob von Professor Snape bekommen.

Er fuhr ihr mit den Fingern über die runden, wunden Pobacken und sie erschrak vor der Intensität der Berührung.

„Miss Granger, mir scheint sie genießen die Strafe zu sehr.", er schob seine Hände unter ihre Unterhose und zog das Kleidungsstück unzeremoniell an ihren Beinen herunter, „Meine Aussicht ist exzellent."

Die kalte Luft an ihrem Scham ließ Hermine erschaudern und sie stellte mit entsetzen fest, dass sie triefend feucht war. Ihre Sexualität war ein mieser Verräter. Es erregte sie dem Professor schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein.

Professor Snape senkte den Kopf und atmete tief ein. „Sie riechen verlockend."

Hermine hatte ihren Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Sie bog den Rücken durch mit der festen Hoffnung er würde ihre Schamlippen spreizen, ihr ein bisschen Erleichterung verschaffen. Wie gerne würde sie seine Hakennase zwischen ihren Beinen spüren, seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen.

Mit einem lauten Klatschen traf seine rechte Hand ihren Hintern und Hermine schrie überrascht auf.

Dieses Mal hielt er sich nicht zurück. Die Schläge waren hart und folgten unmittelbar aufeinander. Sie hatte keine Chance sich gegen den Schmerz zu wappnen.

Jeder Hieb zwirbelte und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie mit ihren Händen ihren wunden Po gerieben, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte bei den Schlägen nicht laut aufzuschreien. Mit jedem Aufprall rutschte sie ein wenig mehr gegen den Professor und in der gespenstischen Stille nach dem letzten Schlag, hörte sie ihn schwer und unregelmäßig Atmen.

„Bitte ent... entschuldigen Sie, Pro... Professor Snape, Sir.", sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu weinen. Der Schmerz ebbte ab, aber die Wucht der Strafe hatte sie verschreckt.

„Ich werde mein Ver... Verhalten bessern, Sir."

Snape strich ihr mehrfach beruhigend über den Rücken. Er zog ihre Unterhose hoch, schob ihren Rock und ihre Strumpfhose wieder zurecht und half ihr sich vor ihn zu knien. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Wangen und er blickte auf sie herab.

„Sehr schön, Miss Granger.", er beugte sich vor, fuhr ihr durch das Haar, löste ihren Zopf, „Ich bin zufrieden mit ihnen."

Hermine konnte dem emotionalen Druck nicht mehr stand halten. Der Schmerz lies immer mehr nach und die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab wie eine schwere Last. Professor Snape hatte sie gelobt. Sie fing an zu schluchzen, obwohl sie weder traurig war, noch litt und ganz gewiss nicht vor dem Professor weinen wollte.

Severus Snape ließ sich auf seine Knie auf den Boden sinken. Er überragte Hermine um mehrere Köpfe und als er seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper schloss und sie dicht an seine Brust zog, fühlte Hermine sich geborgen genug um ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Tiefe Schluchzer schüttelten sie, während Professor Snape sie beruhigend in der Umarmung hin und her wiegte.

Immer wieder fuhr er ihr durch die Haare. Mit geschickten Fingern entwirrte er ihre Haarsträhnen und flocht sie sanft zu einem ordentlichen Strang zusammen.

Sein Geruch hüllte Hermine ein. Ihre Tränen versiegten langsam.

Sie fühlte sich gut. Mit sich und der Welt im reinen.

Als wäre sie wieder bereit für ihr Leben. Bereit sich ihren Problemen zu stellen.

Hermine hob den Kopf und lächelte Professor Snape an.

„Danke, Sir."

Und dann passierte das unfassbare: Professor Snape lächelte warmherzig zurück. Ohne seine allgegenwärtige Strenge sah er beinahe friedlich aus und seine schwarzen Augen glommen in einem dunklen Schokoladenton.

„Das Passwort zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler lautet _Murtlap-Essenz_. Wenn sie dort nach der Sperrstunde baden möchten, Miss Granger, schicken sie mir eine kurze Notiz, damit ich sie nicht versehentlich bei meiner Aufsicht auf dem Korridor erwische."


End file.
